My Inspiration
by Yankees01
Summary: Shannon Moore's little sister is in love with a Hardy, but is it the right one? The other ones wants her after he rejected her and now she isn't going to let him forget it. Shannon Moore, the Hardys, OC, Helms, Bourne, Punk, and others. M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. **

_Characters_:

Shannon Moore

Taylor Moore (OC)- Shannon's little sister, has a ton of tats and piercings

Jeff Hardy- grew up with Taylor and Shannon; was mean to Taylor and just broke up with Beth. He hasn't seen Taylor since she left for college

Matt Hardy- is dating Taylor

Shane Helms- dating Velvet Sky, long time friend to all the above

Jamie Szantyr (Velvet Sky)- Shane's girlfriend, good friends with Taylor

Matt Korklan (Evan Bourne), Phil Brooks (CM Punk), and other wrestlers appear because of friendships or WWE scenes.

_Summary_:

Shannon Moore's little sister, Taylor, just got back from college. She grew up with the Hardy's and Shane Helms; she was 3 years younger than Shannon. Shannon and Taylor were always close and she had always had a crush on Jeff. He ignored her and he broke her heart before she went to college. Shannon has just now forgiven Jeff for doing that to his little sister.

Taylor, graduate with a sports medicine degree, and is going to work at a local PT office. She just moved back into Shannon's after she graduated. Shannon is glad to have her back and is ok with her dating Matt. He didn't like it at first, but he is getting used to the idea. They started dating about 3 months ago when she went with Shannon to Raw. Matt had just been drafted to Raw and wasn't enjoying it.

_Present Day_:

Shannon POV

I was my tattoo parlor, waiting for the next customer to show up, when Taylor comes through the front door.

"Hey, bro." she said and sat next to me.

"Hey, I thought you were going to hang out with Jamie." I said.

"Shane isn't letting her go today since he has to go back on the road tomorrow." She said and made a face. I was laughing at her, because she happened to walk in one day and hasn't forgotten to knock since.

"Well, my other person called out today, you wanna fill in?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not, you can buy me some clothes." She said and I was laughing. I was glad that she had gotten her license to do tats when I got mine. She had as many as I did and we had tattooed each other for practice a few times.

The day went well and it finally ended. I knew that Matt and Jeff were going to be in town tonight and they were coming over. Taylor didn't know that Matt was in town; he wanted to surprise her. I was just glad that she was dating Matt since her and Jeff never got along, although I didn't know if Jeff would recognize her anymore.

She was in the back cleaning up when Matt and Jeff walked in. I just hugged each of them and motioned for Matt to go to the back.

"So is this the Taylor he is always talking about?" Jeff asked me and I nodded. I was surprised that Jeff still didn't know that it was my sister, Taylor.

We were talking when we heard a squeal and I was laughing. Matt must have scared her and they appeared a second later, Matt was carrying Taylor on his back.

Jeff POV

I watched as Matt and Taylor came into the room; I realized it was Shannon's sister Taylor. She had changed a lot and she looked good. She had on jeans and a tank top, her blonde hair had black undertones, she had a few tattoos, and looked in really good shape.

Matt put her down and gave her a small kiss. They looked really happy and I realized when I hurt Taylor a long time ago; I was an idiot.

"Hi, Jeff." She said and I smiled at her.

"Hi, Taylor, it's nice to know that you're the Taylor Matt's been talking about non-stop." I said and she just looked at Matt.

"What?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, let's go." Shannon said and we all left to go to Shannon's.

Matt rode with Taylor, Shannon and I drove the cars we came in. I was mentally kicking myself for being stupid years ago.

Taylor POV

I was riding in the car with Matt and I was just glad that he was in town for at least tonight. I hated the wrestling schedule, but I knew that I had to accept it or get over it; it wasn't changing.

"I am glad you are here." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I will be here for awhile." He said and I looked at him.

"Jeff is fixing to take time off and I am going to get my abdominal muscles fixed." He said.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just need to do this." He said and I smiled at him. He took my hand and held it the rest of the way home.

We talked about my new job and other things. I was just happy that Jeff seemed speechless when he saw me for the first time in years. He was my inspiration to look good.

**A/n: Let me know if you like it or if I am wasting my time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. **

Taylor POV

I was glad that Matt was going to be around for awhile so that we could really get our relationship started. We started dating when he was on the road and I was finishing my last semester.

We all sat around talking since I didn't work tomorrow. I was so comfortable around Matt since I had known him and Jeff since I could remember. I wasn't comfortable around Jeff because of the last time I saw him; he was a complete ass.

"Just stay here tonight." Shannon told them and they finally agreed, but we all had to go see Gil tomorrow. Gil was like me and Shannon's second dad; we always went and saw him.

Matt POV

We talked a little longer and then we finally went to bed. I went with Taylor to her room; we hadn't slept together, but we were so close that it didn't matter. I was so nervous when I asked her to date me; I thought Shannon was going to kill me when I did. I was so relieved when she said yes, but I was just glad that our ages didn't get in the way.

She changed into a tank top and shorts, came and laid in the bed, and just snuggled up to me. I was so glad that I had time to spend with her.

"Wait, I need to give you something." I told her and she looked at me.

"I got you something for graduating. I still feel bad for not being there." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and you didn't have to get me anything." She told me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Tough, opened it." I told her and handed her a box.

She looked at it and carefully opened the box. She finally found the small jewelry box in the bottom of all the tissue paper. She opened it and gasped; I smiled at her reaction.

"Wow, Matty." She whispered and I took the necklace and put it on her. I had bought her a pink sapphire necklace on a white gold chain.

"I hope you like it." I told her and she threw herself on me and kissed me.

I just pulled her closer as I laid back. She was on top of me and we were kissing; I loved the feeling of her skin as I ran my hands over it. I was running my hands up to her ass when she moved and it hit the sensitive part of my stomach. She got off me very quickly and I was in pain.

"Matty, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok, you didn't know… I'm ok. I am having surgery for it in two days." I told her and she just looked at me. She seriously thought she hurt me and I hated to see her like that. I pulled her to me and just held her.

"Tay, it's ok, I'm fine." I told her and she just clung to me. She always hated it when she hurt any of us and I didn't want her to think that she hurt me.

Shannon POV

Matt and Taylor disappeared to her room and I was in the kitchen with Jeff. We still didn't have the best relationship because of what he did to Taylor. I was finishing up and I noticed that Jeff didn't look that good.

"You ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know; I just feel stupid." He said and I cracked a smile.

"Maybe you should have thought about hat before you said in years ago." I told him and he sighed.

"Yeah, ok, I messed up." He said.

"I know you did, but I already forgave you." I told him and he nodded.

"What happened with you and Beth? You were supposed to get married?" I asked him because I never really knew what happened.

"She cheated on me and told me that I wasn't fully commited to her." He said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I told him and he shrugged.

"You going to bed?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am just going to have a beer and then go." He said and I nodded.

Taylor POV

I laid there with Matt and he finally fell asleep. I was glad he was having surgery and I felt horrible because I had hurt him. I was glad that he was sleeping, but I just couldn't sleep. I slowly slid out from under his arm as I went down to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bottle of water and put my forehead on the counter. I sighed as I heard someone walk in the kitchen. I had my eyes closed and I honestly didn't care who it was.

"Are you ok, darling?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

"Yes, Jeff, I am fine." I said and hoped that he would go away.

I was standing there and I didn't hear him move. I wasn't uncomfortable around Jeff; I just didn't like him. I felt his finger lightly trace a small tattoo on my back and I looked at him.

"Who did it?" he asked me.

"Shannon." I said and he nodded.

"I can't believe you are dating my brother." He whispered.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to date a Hardy and he is the nicer of the two." I said with a little bitterness in my voice.

"Taylor, about that…" he was saying and I really didn't want to talk to him about it.

"Not now, Jeff, I am tired and I want sleep." I said and ran back upstairs. I didn't care if he ever apologized.

I got back upstairs and snuggled up to Matt. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I knew I was with the right Hardy and I was having fun making the other one feel bad.

Matt POV

I woke up the next morning and Taylor was snuggled up to me. She looked so sweet and cute; I started tickling her.

"No, Matty." She whined and tried to move away from me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't want to hurt you." she said and I sighed.

"Tay, you didn't hurt me." I told her and she still wouldn't look at me.

"Did too." She said and I smiled at her.

"Did not." I said as I slapped her on the ass.

She looked up and me and glared.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ow." She said and I just smiled.

We finally got ready and went downstairs. I loved the summer weather and it meant we could swim.

"Let's swim at my house after we see dad." I suggested and we all agreed. Shannon and Taylor grabbed swimsuits before we left.

Jeff drove him and Shannon, while I drove Taylor and me in her truck. I just held her hand the entire way to my dad's. I knew that he was happy we were dating; he was one of the first people we told we were dating.

Gil POV

I was so glad to see Matt and Jeff when they were home. I was proud of both my boys; I was also glad to see Shannon and Taylor. Taylor had certainly grown up in the past few years; I knew that Matt was happy with her.

They stayed a visited for awhile; I was going with them tomorrow while Matt had his surgery. We were all worried about him, but I was just glad that he was getting it fixed. I watched how Shannon, Matt, and Taylor were happy. I knew that Jeff was still getting over Beth and now that Taylor was back; it wasn't going to help him. They had a bad falling out and I wouldn't be surprised if she still didn't like him.

They left a little later and Taylor told me that she would pick me up in the morning. I just hugged them all as they left. I knew that it would be an interesting few weeks. I was just glad that they were home.

Jeff POV

We drive to Matt's, Shane and Jamie was already there. Jamie and Taylor had become close friends and I knew that Jamie didn't care for me because of what I had done to Taylor. She also saw me after I broke up with Beth; she thought I was a bad influence.

We all went inside and I was thankful that my house was done. I could get away from the happy couple; I wasn't fond of the pairing, but I was happy for my brother. We all changed and were floating around in the pool when Taylor and Jamie came out. They were both in black bikinis and I was drawn to Taylor's tattoos. She was covered in them and they were all intricate and well done. I saw a few that I imagine Shannon didn't do because of where they were.

"Did you get more tats?" Shane asked Taylor when he hugged her.

"Just a new one on my wrist." She said and showed him.

"Oh, I like that, who did it?" Jamie asked her.

"Who do you think?" Matt said and they were all looking at Shannon.

I knew I had fucked up a long time ago and it was just now coming back to haunt me, but I was going to be happy for my brother; even if it killed me.

**A/n: Let me know if you like it or if I am wasting my time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. **

Matt POV

We were all floating around in the pool; we had already eaten and we were just being lazy. I was holding on to Taylor's float as she and Jamie talked. I was talking about what was going to gave once I got the surgery and Shane was trying to feel Jamie up.

I loved being home and being with my friends; there was nothing like it. I was just glad that we were all here and life had been hectic for the past year. I had been seriously worried about Jeff, but now I can concentrate on myself. I had an awesome girlfriend, I was going to get myself fixed, and life seemed normal. I knew that I could not be the Matt Hardy I always wanted to be, until life got straightened out.

"Matt, you ok?" Taylor asked me and I just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I am." I answered. I was talking to Shannon and Shane, while Jeff went inside to take care of something. Jamie and Taylor were still talking about girl stuff and we didn't care.

I felt Taylor move and I looked at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Drink, want one?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I do." Shannon, Shane, and Jamie yelled. She waved them off as she walked inside.

"You two make a cute couple." Jamie said and I just smiled.

"Yeah, we do." I said and they were laughing at me.

"What, Shane you would say the same thing about you and Jamie." I defended and Shane nodded in agreement.

"Has Jeff tried to talk to her?" Shannon asked.

"Not that I know of, plus if he did, I am sure we could hear her yelling him." I said and they were laughing.

Taylor POV

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some beer and water. I knew that Jeff was in here somewhere, but I didn't know where. I was getting the stuff when I heard a weird noise and I knew that I if I didn't check on Jeff and something was wrong I would feel like an ass. I walked toward the noise and peeked in. I realized the sound was Jeff when he was shooting up. I just sighed and walked away. I knew that Matt wouldn't be happy about it, but I also didn't know if I should tell him. Matt always looked out for Jeff and I didn't want to add any stress to him.

I grabbed the stuff and walked outside. I threw Shane and Shannon a beer and gave Jamie water. I got back on my float and listened to Jamie go on about who she didn't like in TNA.

The rest of the day went good and Matt couldn't eat dinner; so we all skipped dinner and watched movies. I was laying on the loveseat with Matt watching something when Jeff's phone rang. He didn't look happy, but got up to answer it.

We stayed up late that night even though Matt had to be at the hospital early. We all knew that he would get enough sleep and we would all be fine. I just wanted Matt to be ok and back to normal.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I told him and pulled him off the couch.

"You staying here tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

We both crawled into his bed and I snuggled up to him. I was worried about Jeff now and I knew that Matt needed to know. I knew Jeff had struggled with drugs all my life and I may not have liked him, but I didn't want him to get hurt.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked me and I just looked at him.

"I saw Jeff shooting up today." I said and Matt just looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I was annoyed that he had even asked me that.

"Yeah." I said and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"The couch, thanks for the trust Matt." I said and walked out of his room. I knew Matt and I knew he wouldn't follow me. I just sighed and lay down on the couch. I finally fell asleep and got woken up only a few hours later.

Gil POV

I was ready when Taylor and Jamie picked me up. The guys had all ridden together to take Matt to the hospital. I knew that something was wrong with Taylor because I had known her since she was little. I wasn't sure if it was because she was worried about Matt or something else.

We arrived at the hospital and Matt was taken back to get ready. The surgery was going to take awhile and we all knew it. I also noticed something different about Jeff; I thought maybe Beth was trying to talk to him again.

Matt was in the room and waiting to be taken back when we got ready to see him. I just hugged him, so did Jeff, Shannon, Jamie, and Shane.

"Come on, give them a minute." I told them and we left Matt and Taylor alone.

"Jeff, son, are you ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Beth trying to talk to you again?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah, but I am not buying it." He said and I nodded. Beth was a nice girl at first, but she turned into something that my son didn't need.

Matt POV

I was nervous about surgery, but I was more worried about me and Taylor. Everyone left eh room and she kissed me gently.

"See you when you wake up." She said and I stopped her from leaving. I pulled her back to me and smiled at her.

"I am sorry that I doubted you." I told her and she nodded.

"I forgave you already." She said and I smiled at her.

I gave her one last kiss and I felt the stuff starting to make me drowsy. I felt her slide her hand over my face and my eyes closed.

"See you when I wake up." I mumbled and I felt her lips again, before going into a deep sleep.

Taylor POV

I hated that it was going to take so long for the surgery, but I knew that Matt needed it. I worried about him every time he was in the ring and this was no different. I was sitting with everyone and I was leaning on Shannon.

"Let go get food." Gil said and we all looked at him.

"Matt isn't going to know if we are here or not. They said it will take a while, and I know you didn't eat last night, now come on." He said and we all agreed.

We looked like a rag tag bunch as we walked into the local waffle house. Gil was the only one of us who was actually awake enough to fully function. We ate and felt a little better, but Jamie still wasn't feeling all that great.

"You want me to take you home?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You stay, I can take her." Shane said.

"No, just let Taylor take me, you stay with Matt. You two have been friends for forever." Jamie said and Shane finally agreed.

We hoped in my truck and I drove her to Shane's. She wasn't feeling good because it was that time of the month and I understood that. I knew that was the reason she wanted me to drive her home.

We got there and I helped her in. She was having major cramps and she laid down.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just hate being female sometimes." She said and I nodded.

"You want me to stay?" I asked her.

"No, just send mine home when yours is ok." She said and I laughed.

"I will call you later." She said and I left to get back to Matt.

I got there and they were still waiting, but hopefully the surgery would be almost over. I told Shane the message before leaning on his as we waited.

Jeff POV

I watched Taylor as she slept on Shane's shoulder and I knew that she had seen me shooting up yesterday. I didn't know if I should approach her about it or if she had told Matt. I was back to using because of Beth; she wouldn't leave me alone.

I knew that Matt was lucky to have her. We didn't have to wait much longer before the doctor called us back. Shane didn't want to wake up Taylor so he leaned her against the wall.

"You coming?" Dad asked me and I shook my head no.

"I don't want to leave Taylor, asleep, out here by herself. I will wake her up and come back there." I told him and he nodded.

I slowly walked over there and she was so pretty when she slept. I gently sat next to her and watched her for a second.

"Taylor." I said and she didn't move.

"Darlin, wake up." I told her and gently shook her.

She just woke up and looked at me before quickly standing up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He just got out of surgery. They are in there and we didn't want to wake you." I said and she nodded.

"Come on." She said and we walked in the room.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He did fine, but will have to be here for a few days." Shannon said and put his arm around me. I nodded and we waited for Matt to get to his room. I was so tired and didn't feel good.

Matt POV

I finally woke up and I was in a lot of pain. I woke up to see all my friends around me and I was so glad when I saw Taylor. She was the first person I actually saw and I knew that she was special to me. She was sitting beside me and she smiled at me.

"Hi." She whispered and I gave her a small smile.

"How are you?" I heard my dad asked and I looked at him.

"Sore and hurt." I said and he smiled at me.

"You will be fine, you just have to stay a few days." Taylor said. I didn't want to stay a few days.

"Who is staying tonight?" I asked them.

"Shannon." Taylor said and I nodded.

"Hey, bro." Jeff said as he stood beside Taylor.

They stayed a little longer before the pain medicine kicked in and I fell asleep.

Shannon POV

"Come on, let's let him rest." Taylor said.

They all left as I fell asleep on the couch in Matt's hospital room. I knew that Taylor was bringing me clothes later.

Jeff POV

I drove Taylor home and Shane dropped Gil off on his way to see Jamie. I was driving and we weren't talking. The radio was playing softly and Taylor fell back asleep on the way home.

I just carried her in and laid her on Matt's bed. Lucas jumped up and lay next to her. I could honestly say that I always envied Matt, but now I was jealous.

**A/n: Let me know if you like it or if I am wasting my time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other story Undertaker's Little Princess...**

**SBMFanatic & CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thank you for the reviews :)**

Shannon POV

I was at the hospital with Matt and I was glad that he had made it through surgery. I was watching TV and he was sleeping; I knew that Taylor was coming in a little bit to bring me clothes and food. I also knew that she wanted to see Matt; she was going to stay tomorrow night since she had taken off from work. I wanted her to work in the tattoo parlor as the manager and I think that she was seriously considering it.

"You ok?" I asked Matt when he tried to move.

"Yeah, I just hate hospitals." He said and I knew why he hated them.

"I know, but it's only a few days." I told him and he groaned.

"When is Taylor coming back?" he asked me.

"In a little bit, you miss her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do." He said and I smiled. I knew that they were happy together and I knew that he was good for her.

"Hey, can she stay with Jeff tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, if she agrees to it; I don't really want her staying by self tonight, either." He said and I nodded.

Taylor POV

I woke up a little later and felt a little better. I showered and got ready to go to my house and get stuff for Shannon. I walked downstairs and Jeff was sprawled out on the couch and he looked at me a little strange when he saw I was wearing one of Matt's t-shirts.

"I am going to take Shan some clothes and food." I told him and turned to leave.

"Tay, wait, do you care if I go so that I can see Matt?" Jeff asked me and I looked at him.

"No, come on." I said and he grabbed all his stuff.

I drove to my house, got stuff while Jeff waited in the truck, stopped by Taco Bell and got food, and then went to the hospital. I wanted to see Matt, to know that he was ok.

We walked up there and I just smiled when I saw him. He was sleeping and I handed Shannon the food.

"Come on, let's go outside so I can eat." He told Jeff and Jeff went with him.

I sat down beside Matt and moved so hair out of his face. I was watching him when his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. He smiled when he saw me and I kissed his cheek.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, you gonna bust me out now?" he asked me and I just smiled at him.

"It's just a few more days. I will be here tomorrow night." I told him and he smiled.

"Well, I gues we can find out if this bed is big enough for two." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"I am not hurting you." I said and he pouted.

"Fine, but you have to stay at my house tonight. I don't want you home alone." He said and I nodded. I knew it meant being in the safe house as Jeff, but I didn't mind since I was doing it for Matt.

We were talking a little more when Shannon and Jeff walked back in. We all sat around and talked until Matt got another shot of pain killers and he was half asleep. I just kissed him one more time before we left.

Jeff POV

Shannon had told me that Taylor might stay at the house tonight and I was fine with it. We walked back in and told Matt bye before leaving. I walked to the truck behind Taylor and we got in.

"I am staying with you tonight." She said and I nodded.

"Do we need to go to your place and get you clothes?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Unless you like wearing Matt's clothes." I added and she shot me a look.

"You probably wish you had a girl to wear your clothes." She said back to me and I sighed.

We got to her house, she ran inside to get something and she was taking forever. I finally went in to see if she was ok.

"Taylor, you ok?" I called as I went inside and I didn't hear anything.

I walked in and started looking around. I found Taylor in her room and she was grabbing clothes.

"Taylor…" I said and she jumped. I had scared her and she glared at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"I was making sure that you were ok, you are taking forever." I told her.

"I am a girl, I am supposed to do that." She shot back and I rolled my eyes. I just went back to the truck and waited. She finally came out a few minutes later with a bag.

"Finally." I mumbled.

"Sorry that I at least care about how I look." She said.

"Since when do you care about anything other than how you look?" I asked her.

"I have always cared about other things and other people; I am not the one who uses and abuses people." She shot back and I didn't feel like dealing with her.

"I am glad I broke your heart; I don't see how Matt can put up with an adopted, reject, unloved, bitch like you anyways." I yelled back and I heard her gasp.

I sat there and I realized she had tears coming down her face. I realized right then that I was an ass. I knew that most people didn't know she was adopted and I knew it hit a nerve with her. I had royally fucked up and I knew she wouldn't talk to me ever again.

We got there and she walked behind me as I unlocked the door. She stomped all the way to his room and I heard Matt's door slam shut. I was standing there when Lucas came up to me and I carried him with me to the couch. I just slumped down and felt so stupid.

Taylor POV

I lay on Matt's bed and cried myself to sleep. I guess Jeff was never going to stop hurting me. I slept for a long time and I woke up early the next morning. I didn't feel good and I knew I was still tired, but I was also so thirsty.

I walked out of Matt's room and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some water and I could see the sun starting to come up. I walked back to Matt's room, but I passed Jeff and Lucas asleep on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and I threw it over Jeff. Lucas woke up and followed me back to Matt's room. He fell asleep next to me in the bed.

I slept until my alarm went off and I got ready. I was going to open the tattoo parlor today for Shannon, so I wasn't worried about looking all that good. I walked into the kitchen and started some coffee; Jeff was still sleeping. I cooked some eggs and ate in a hurry. I left coffee and eggs for Jeff; I wasn't going to be a bitch, I was going to be the bigger person.

Jeff POV

I woke up the next morning and smelled coffee and food. I went into the kitchen and saw that Taylor had already eaten and she was probably already at the parlor. I grabbed some food and ate; I was going to see Matt today. I still felt horrible about what I had said to her.

Shane POV

I got up and took Jamie to the airport. She was flying out to tape the TNA show and then she would be back. I was going to hang out with Taylor at the parlor before she went to the hospital. I knocked on the door and she let me in.

"Hey." I told her and hugged her.

"Hey." She said and I knew that something wasn't exactly right.

"What did Jeff do?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Why do you think it's Jeff? Maybe I am worried about Matt?" she questioned me.

"Because it's obvious you are worried about Matt, but something has pissed you off." I said and she smiled at me.

"You aren't supposed to know me that well." She said as we sat in some chairs.

"Yeah, yeah, what happened?" I asked her since I knew that she was delaying.

"Fine, Jeff and I got into it last night and he said some stuff that hurts." She said and I looked at her.

"Sorry, Tay, don't take it to heart." I told her and she nodded.

I pulled her into a hug and held her for a second. We talked for another minute and then she had to open up. She already had two appointments. I just hugged her one more time before going to the hospital.

Taylor POV

The day was long and I finally left around 1 pm. I went straight to the hospital; Shannon had already called me and told me that he was just going to stay again tonight. I was going to open the parlor again tomorrow.

I arrived at the hospital and I was glad that Matt looked better today and he was going to be out within a few days. I was just glad that he would be fine and better than he was. I stayed a long time and I finally left around 9pm. I went back to Matt's because they didn't want me to stay by myself. I would be so glad when Jeff had his own house done.

I walked in with Chinese and I got enough for Jeff. Jeff was watching TV when I walked in and he went back to watching TV after seeing it was me.

"I got some Chinese, you want some?" I asked him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, sure." He said and I handed him the box that was his and chopsticks. I sat on the other side of the couch with my box and chopsticks.

I watched him as he opened the box and he looked at me.

"How did you know what I liked?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeff, you are my brother's best friend and my boyfriend's brother, I have known you since I can remember, why wouldn't I know what you liked?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but sat there and kept eating. I threw the trash away when we finished and I sat there with him.

"Taylor?" Jeff said and I looked at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Because, it won't solve anything by being asses to each other." I said.

"Yeah, but why? I mean you have every right to hate me." He said.

"Jeff, I don't hate you; I just don't care for you." I said and he just sat there.

"Taylor, you should though." He said and I got up to walk away and he stopped me.

"Let me go." I told Jeff and I looked at his hand on my wrist.

"Darlin, I am sorry for doing that to you many years ago; I was an idiot." He said and I just looked at him.

"Yeah, you are." I said and he sighed.

"Please make this easy." He said and I smirked.

"Whatever Jeff." I said and turned to walk away, but instead he pulled me to him and kissed me. I was shocked but pushed him off me.

"You had your chance." I growled and him and went to Matt's room. I locked the door and cried myself to sleep, Lucas wouldn't leave my side.

**A/N: Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other story Undertaker's Little Princess...**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thank you for the reviews :)**

Matt POV

I was laying in the hospital bed and I was uncomfortable. I couldn't sleep because I didn't want to be here anymore. I knew that there was a possibility that I would be going home tomorrow. I also missed Taylor; I just hoped that Jeff wasn't an ass to her. I leaned over and got Shannon's phone off the table and dialed Taylor's number; I needed to talk to her.

"Shannon, what's wrong? Is Matty ok?" she asked me once she answered because she thought I was Shannon.

"Hey, Tay, it's me." I told her.

"Matty, are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up, I wanted to talk to you." I told her.

"It's ok, I missed you." she said.

I talked to Taylor for a little longer; I finally fell asleep once I had talked to her. She made it feel like everything was alright.

Taylor POV

I was glad that I had gotten to talk to Matt. He made me feel better even when I couldn't see him; his voice was calming. I fell back asleep with Lucas curled up to me. I was tired when I got up the next morning, but I did the same thing I had done yesterday morning.

I got the parlor and started the get ready. One of the guys showed up a little early and helped me. We had two appointments coming in that morning and I was ready to get the day over with.

"I can't believe that Shannon lets you tattoo people, I hate this." The person yelled at me and I was glad no other customers were in the shop.

"I did it exactly like you want it." I told the guy, who was much larger than me.

"You did not, because if you did then I would probably like it." He said and I sighed.

"I got it, just go to the back." The other guy said and I started to walk away. The person was mad at me and I wasn't happy. I started to walk away, but the guy grabbed me by the arm.

"You are going to fix this." The guy said to me and I was going to reach back and punch him.

"And you are going to let her go." A person said from behind him.

We turned to see Shannon and Jeff standing there. I was never gladder to see them; I wanted this guy gone.

"Shannon, I can't believe you let this bitch tattoo people." The guy said and I could see Shannon and Jeff getting pissed.

"You need to get out of my parlor and don't tell me who I need to let work here." Shannon said.

"She is going to fix it first." The guy said and tightened his grip. I didn't feel like dealing with him and everyone was pissed.

"Let me go." I told the guy and he just glared at me.

I reached around and punched him as hard as I could. I heard his jaw crack as I connected with him and he stumbled backwards.

"Get out." Shannon said to him and the guy was pissed.

"She just hit me." The guy said walking towards the door.

"You deserved it; anyone does who calls my sister a bitch." Shannon said and the guy finally left.

"Thanks." I said and hugged Shannon.

"Is your arm ok?" Jeff asked me and I nodded.

"He is never allowed back." Shannon told everyone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"I had to come see you." I heard someone say and I saw Matt sitting beside the counter. I ran over and hugged him.

"I am so glad that you are out." I told him and kissed him.

"Nice hit." He said and I laughed.

"Come on, let's go." I told him and he smiled.

I helped Matt into my truck and Shannon drove Jeff to Matt's. I was just glad that Matt was ok and home.

Matt POV

I was so glad to be home and I was so glad that the customer decided to leave Taylor alone when he did. I knew that Shannon and Jeff would have kicked his ass. I was sitting in a recliner and I was just glad to be home. I was sitting there with Lucas in my lap and Taylor was on the couch. I noticed that Jeff was staying away from Taylor and I just hoped that nothing had happened.

"You hungry?" Taylor asked me and I shook my head no.

"What are we doing for the 4th?" Shannon asked.

"Let's just hang out." Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, we can swim and grill." Jeff agreed.

"I will call Shane." Shannon said.

We were all just sitting around talking when I started to get some pain.

"I want to lay down." I said and Taylor helped me up.

We walked into the room and I laid down on the bed. I was so comfortable and I pulled Taylor onto the bed with me.

"No, Matty, I don't want to hurt you." she told me and I pouted. She sighed and crawled on the bed.

"Thank you." I whispered and cuddled up with her.

"Sleep." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to." She said.

"You need too." I told her and she sighed.

Shannon POV

I was downstairs with Jeff and we were watching TV. I had invited Shane, Jamie, and a couple other people to come over. I knew that a few of the guys from WWE were coming to hang out for the 4th.

"Thanks for letting Tay stay here." I told him and he nodded.

"No problem, we didn't bother each other." He said and I nodded.

"Good." I said, but I knew that he was hiding something.

"I am gonna ride." He said and quickly went outside. I wanted to know what happened; I went to Matt's room and peeked in.

"Tay?" I whispered and she sat up a little and I motioned for her to come here.

I waited and pulled her outside by the pool. The weather was warm, but you could tell rain was moving in.

"What?" she asked me as she yawned.

"What happened between you and Jeff while I was with Matt?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Jeff doesn't lie well and I know you too well." I said and she stretched.

"Fine, he kissed me and I shoved him off, end of story." She said and I sighed.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Hey, it's not your fault, but I am not telling Matt. He doesn't need to know; he needs to heal." She told me and I sighed. I knew that she didn't want to start anything, but I didn't want Jeff hurting her.

"Fine, but you have to tell me if Jeff tries anything else. Matt mentioned that he thought that he was shooting up again." I told her and she nodded.

I was standing with her when we saw Jeff take a jump wrong and crash.

"Stay with Matt." She said and ran over to see if he was ok. She had some nursing classes and knew what to do better than I did. I just hoped that Jeff was ok and he was smart enough not to try anything again.

**A/N: Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other story Undertaker's Little Princess...**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thank you for the reviews, I appriciate them. :)**

Taylor POV

I ran over to where Jeff was and the bike was ruined. Jeff was lying on his back and he wasn't moving. I ran over as I heard him groan and he pulled the helmet off.

"Jeffy, are you ok?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"You haven't called me that since you were little." He said and I just looked at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I will tell you, but let me tell you something." He said and I looked at him.

"I am sorry I was an ass, I am sorry I kissed you, well not really, but ya know, and I am sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I just want us to get along and be friends for Matt's sake. You can secretly hate me forever if ya want, but I want to get along for Matt." He said and I was shocked at him saying that.

"Are you ok?" I asked him again.

"Do you agree?" he asked me and I realized he was going to make this hard.

"I don't hate you and I never will. I was just hurt and yes, I agree." I told him.

"My head is killing me." He finally said and I looked at him.

"You need to go to the hospital." I told him and he sighed.

"Take me?" he asked me and I nodded.

I helped him up and he leaned on me. He was acting drunk and dizzy; I guess he had a concussion. I put him in the truck and ran back inside to get my stuff.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"My guess is it's a concussion. We will be back." I said and hugged Shannon.

"Be careful." He told me and I nodded.

Jeff POV

I was in the truck when Taylor hoped in and I knew that I had taken a bad fall when I wrecked. I just wasn't focused on the jump or the dirt bike. I was sitting there when Taylor got in the truck and the noise hurt my head so bad.

"Can you hurry? I really hurt." I told Taylor and she nodded.

We got to the hospital and they took me back right away. I was so out of it by the time they got me back there. I didn't care what they did; I just wanted it to stop hurting. They made me stay away and I took x-rays and had test done. I was finally put in a room and had to wait.

"Can Taylor come back here?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, I will go get her." She said and smiled at me. The nurse was sort of cute, but I just wanted my head to stop hurting. I was laying there when Taylor walked in and sat beside me.

"How are ya?" she asked me.

"It still hurts." I mumbled and she smiled at me. She really did have a great smile, but I couldn't think like that.

"So, are you going to get hurt every time you need to talk to me?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit." I said and she just smiled again.

"Tay?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Did you really love me, like you said you did?" I asked her and I saw pain cross her face for a second.

"Yes, Jeff, but I still love you, it's just more like a brother now." She said softly and I sat up.

"What are you doing?" she asked me and I pulled her into a hug.

"Lay back down." She said once we pulled away and I smiled at her. She was always taking care of all of us and we all probably took it for granted.

She just sat on the bed with me until the doctor came back in the room.

"Mr. Hardy, you are going to have to take it easy. You cracked your skull in the back and you have pulled a few muscles in your back and side. You also have a mild concussion which means no sleep for at least 12 hours. I have given you medicine to take and it will be filled here. I also recommend a heating pad for the back and side." He said and Taylor nodded.

"You are lucky to have a girlfriend that cares." The doctor said and we both started to object but he walked out.

"Not the first time it's happened." I mumbled.

"Well, at least Beth wasn't here to threaten to kick my ass this time." She said and I was laughing, but it hurt.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." I said and she just smiled at me.

We finally got my stuff and got to leave. I got into the truck very carefully and we went back to Matt's. I knew that some of the guys were going to come into town tonight.

"Shan!" Taylor called when we got inside and I covered my ears. She gave me a sorry look and I sat down. I was sitting there when Shannon, Phil (CM Punk), Matt (Evan Bourne), Matt (Hardy), Shane, and Jamie came downstairs.

"Hey, you're back." Shane said and it was just too loud.

"You all are so loud." I mumbled and put my head down.

"He has a concussion, cracked skull, and pulled muscles." She said and they all looked at me.

"How long does he have to stay awake?" Phil asked.

"12 hours, then he had can sleep." She said.

Taylor POV

I was sitting there with Jeff while everyone was figuring out what to do. I knew that Matt, Jeff, Phil, and Matt were all staying here tonight. Shane had a few other people at his house, and Shannon and I were prolly going to stay here to take care of Jeff and Matt.

"Jeff, come on, let's go do something." Phil said, because we all knew that he had to stay awake. I was tempted to get the 5 hr energy drinks and let him have those.

"You ok?" Matt (Hardy) asked me and I kissed him.

"Yeah, now are you hungry, it's almost 10 pm." I asked him.

"Yeah, I am." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Let's just get pizza." Matt (Evan) suggested and I nodded.

We called in an order because Phil was hungry and Jeff didn't care. I was sitting on the couch when Shannon sat on me.

"Get your big but off me." I whinned.

"Or what?" he asked me.

"I will kick your ass." I told him and he was laughing at me.

"Leave her alone." Matt (hardy) said as he walked in and I was glad because Shannon moved. Matt sat beside me and I stuck out my tongue at Shannon.

"How long have you two dated?" Phil asked as he and Jeff played Left 4 Dead.

"3 months." Matt answered and I smiled at him.

"Cute." Matt(Evan) said.

"No, it's sick when you have to be around them." Shannon said and I threw a pillow at him.

"It's cute." Jamie said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said and she was laughing.

"It's sick." Shane agreed.

"You and Jamie were the same way." Matt said and we were all laughing.

We all talked and the pizza finally came. We ate and Jeff ended up eating a little bit, but he just wanted to sleep. I knew it was going to take all of us to keep him awake; which made for along night.

**A/N: Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other story Undertaker's Little Princess...**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thank you for the reviews! **

Matt POV

The night dragged on as we had to keep Jeff awake and he wasn't exactly cooperative. I was sitting with him as he was falling out on the couch. I knew that Taylor was losing her patience with him and Shannon though it was hilarious. Jamie and Shane stayed a long time, but finally had to go back to Shane's. I was glad that Matt (Evan) and Phil were there to help us.

"Just go on to bed, Matty." Taylor said about 2 am.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"You had major surgery a few days ago, now go to bed." She said and I smiled. I knew that she cared about me. I gave her a kiss before going to bed; I was glad that everyone else was here to help her with Jeff.

Taylor POV

Jeff was not helping us, because he wanted to sleep. I was tempted to throw him into the pool to keep him awake, but I knew it might hurt him. I was in the kitchen with him because he was hungry and we were warming up more pizza. He walked over to the table and sat down. He put his head down and I threw something at him.

"Stop." He whined.

"Stay awake." I warned him.

The time dragged on and we were all tired. Matt (Evan) fell asleep in the floor and Phil was close to falling asleep. Shannon had crawled in a corner somewhere and fallen asleep. I was the only one still awake with Jeff. We were in Jeff's room and he could sleep in an hour, I knew it would be a long hour.

"You must really like me." He slurred.

"Why?" I asked him as we were sitting in the floor against the wall.

"Because you are making me stay awake, wouldn't it be easier to let me sleep and die?" he asked me. I wanted to hit him.

"Jeff, you are one of my closest friends, I am not going to let anything bad happen to you." I told him and he smiled.

"I care a lot about you too." He said.

We kept talking and he finally got to sleep. I walked down to Matt's room and crawled into bed. I didn't want to be bothered.

Matt POV

I woke up around noon and Taylor was out cold. I just let her sleep and I went into the kitchen. Matt (Evan), Phil, and Shannon were already up.

"Hey. Shane called we are going to start the stuff around 4 pm so Taylor and Jeff can sleep." Shannon said and I just nodded.

"I am glad that she managed to stay away." Shannon said.

"Yeah, we suck." Phil said and we were laughing.

I showered and hung out with Phil, Matt, and Shannon for the afternoon. I wasn't going to wake up Taylor or Jeff so that they could sleep. I knew they both needed it. I was in my room when I saw Taylor starting to stir. I sat on the bed of the bed and moved some hair out of the way.

"Hi." She whispered and I kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

"It's 3 something, they aren't coming over til around 4." I told her and she groaned.

"Is Jeff up yet?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I need a shower." She said and slid out of bed. I didn't realize when I got up that she was just in her bra and undies. She had an amazing body and she knew it.

"I will see you when you get out." I told her and she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jeff POV

I woke up the next day and looked at the clock; it was almost 4. I knew that people had to be coming over soon; so I started getting ready. I walked down stairs and everyone was sitting around in shirts, shorts, or swimsuits.

"Hey." Phil said and I waved. I was much better today, but I still had a small headache. I was standing in the kitchen when Taylor walked in and I pulled her into a hug.

"Whoa, Jeff, you ok?" she asked me and I was laughing.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks." I said and she was laughing.

"No problem, I didn't want a death on my conscious." She said.

People started arriving soon and I was talking with a few people. Matt and Taylor were inseparable and it was sickening. Everyone thought that they were cute and I remembered a time when people thought that Taylor and I would be cute together.

_Flashback:_

_Jeff POV_

_It was 1999 and I was 21; I was going to be a wrestler. I was outside with Matt and Shannon working on some moves in our ring. I was sitting on it and Taylor walked up with some water. Shannon was protective of his sister, but she was hot. She had just graduated from high school and was going to college this fall. _

_"Taylor, we aer going to a party tonight you wanna go?" I asked her. _

_"Where is it at?" she asked me. _

_"Shane's." I said and she agreed. I just smiled and Shannon was shooting me looks. _

_We all went in and she went to get ready. _

_"Don't hurt my sister." Shannon told me. _

_"I'm not, besides it's not like she actually likes me." I said. _

_We arrived to the party that night and I was with Taylor. I guess she was my informal date, but I just thought of her as a friend. _

_"You are Shannon's sister are cute." Shane told me and I shrugged. _

_"I don't know." I said. _

_'You two would look cute together." Matt said and I just looked at him. _

"Earth to Jeff!" Shane yelled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You ok? Is the injury getting to ya?" he asked me.

"Nope, just lost in a thought." I told him and he followed my gaze to where I was looking at Matt and Taylor.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I was remembering when I took her to your party and how everyone, even Matt, thought she and I would make a cute couple." I said and he started laughing.

"Yeah, and you would have, but you were an ass." Shane said and I rolled my eyes at him. I was never going to live that down.

Taylor POV

The rest of the night went good and we shot off a few fireworks. I was glad that Matt was ok from his surgery and he was home for awhile. We didn't stay up as late that night because Jeff and I were still so tired.

"I'm going to bed." I told them around midnight.

"It's just midnight." Shannon said.

"You pussies didn't say up late last night; I'm tired." I shot back and Phil was laughing at me.

"Good night, Taylor."Jeff said.

"Night Jeff, screw the rest of ya'll." I said and they were laughing.

I crashed and it felt so good to sleep. I didn't care if the hosue fell in around me, because I was sleeping.

Matt POV

"You have a feisty girlfriend." Matt said and we were laughing.

"More like mean." Shannon added and we were laughing.

"No, she is good, she takes care of us." I added and they all agreed with me.

We stayed outside and talked until some rain moved in and we decided that it was time to sleep. I walked in there and smiled at the sight of my girlfriend in my bed. I wanted to ask her to move in once Jeff got his own house, but I didn't know how her parents would react. Shannon and Taylor's parents could be strange at times.

I laid down and she curled up to me. I fell asleep with a big smile on my face, because I was happy.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thank you for the reviews! **

Taylor POV

I got up the next morning and I felt a lot better. I let Matt sleep and I was going to cook. I started coffee and started cooking when Phil came into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said and I smiled.

"Coffee?" I asked him and he declined. He just sat the table while I was cooking.

"Want help?" he asked me.

"Sure, here, cook bacon." I told him and he was really helpful.

"Thanks for the help." I told him as we sat everything on the table.

"Welcome, anything for my friends girl." He said and I was laughing.

"Who are you dating?" I asked him.

"No one, I just broke it off with Maria." He said and I nodded.

We were talking as everyone was waking up. I liked Phil because he was a nice guy; he was going to the parlor today. He wanted to get some work done and he wanted me to do it. I knew that Shan was going to open it today so I would just take Phil over there later.

Matt POV

I loved waking up to Taylor cooking, because she was an amazing cook. I kissed her when I came into the kitchen and grabbed some food.

"I'm gonna go get Jeff." She said and we all laughed because she was the only person who could wake him up without pissing him off.

"You have an awesome girl." Phil told me and I smiled.

"I have no complaints." I said.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked him.

"Taylor is going to take me to the parlor later and ink me." He said and I laughed.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I think that Jeff is going to work on some moves and I am going to hang out with Shane. Jamie has to go back to Florida today for TNA, so he will be bored." I said and he nodded.

"Morning." We told Matt as he came into the kitchen.

Jeff POV

I was sleeping when I heard my door open and I smiled whatever was cooking. I didn't want to move, but the food smelled good. I was waiting for Matt to yell at me, but nothing. I was about to get up when I felt someone flop on the bed.

"What the hell?" I asked and I looked to see Taylor smiling at me.

"You are the only person who can get away with doing that." I mumbled.

"Yeah, that's why I do it, now come, I cooked." She said and I waved her off.

"Serious, Jeff, 5 minutes or I am coming back and dragging you out." She said and I knew she was serious. I found clothes and went downstairs; I was hungry.

"Morning." They all told me and I waved at them. I wasn't a morning person as I shoved some bacon in my mouth.

"What are you doing today?" Matt (Evan) asked me.

"Working out." I mumbled.

"Care for some company?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

We all sat around and got stuff worked out. Shannon was going to the parlor, Matt (Evan) was going with me to work out, Phil and Taylor were going to hang out by the pool until she took him to get ink, and Matt (Hardy) was going to hang out with Shane. He would probably bring him back over to the house to be with Taylor and Phil.

Phil POV

I was changing and Taylor was already outside when everyone left. I had to admit she was hot, but I knew to stay away. Shannon, Matt, and Jeff would all kill me. We were lying out by the pool and just talking. She was fun to talk to and she was exactly like some of the other people I hung out with.

I had fun and when Matt and Shane came over it only got more interesting. They were fun to hang out with and I was just glad that Jeff and I didn't really hate each other. We hung out and Matt grilled something for lunch. I was glad to have a few days off and have friends outside of Chicago.

We left that afternoon after showering and changing to go to the parlor. Shannon was closing early because we were all going to dinner.

"Can't you just open it up later and do it?" Shannon asked Taylor. He wanted to eat soon because he was hungry.

"Yeah, we can." She said and gave me a sorry look.

Taylor POV

Shannon was being whinny, so I just agreed to bring Phil back later after we ate. I was a little annoyed at Shannon and he Matt knew it as soon as we arrived at the restaurant.

"Calm down." Matt whispered to me and kissed me. I felt calm when he was around and when he told me that.

Dinner went fine; we all went back to the parlor while I inked Phil. We were all having fun and they were even goofing off. I finished giving Phil a few stars to fill in some areas on one of his arms. I was finished and we were dancing around the parlor. I don't where Jeff always hides a camera, but he had one and he got embarrassing pictures.

"I'm bored." Jeff whined.

"Then go back to the house." Matt said and I was laughing at Jeff.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"I am going to stay with Taylor til she is done cleaning up." He said and they all left. Shannon knew that I would close up right, so he just left with everyone else.

I was cleaning up and Matt was sitting in one of the chairs watching TV. I finished and Matt pulled me into his lap. I hated sitting on his because I didn't want to hurt him.

"You aren't going to hurt Me." He said as he pulled me to straddle him as he kissed me.

I tangled my hands in his hair as he pulled me closer to him. I loved the feelings of his hands running all over me.

Matt POV

I had Taylor straddling me as I was kissing her. We hadn't had a lot of alone time lately since everyone was in town, so I was going to make the most of our time right now. I had my hands on her back as I pulled her as close to me as I could. Taylor and I hadn't slept together, and I wasn't going to pressure her into something.

I was kissing down her neck when she pushed herself down harder into my lap. I groaned at the sensation she was causing and I knew that she could feel how hard I was.

"Matty…" she breathed and brought her lips back to mine.

"You are beautiful." I told her and I felt her slide back a little. I didn't know what she was doing until I felt her hand slip under my shorts.

"Taylor…" I breathed when I felt her fingers brush over me.

"I want you to feel good." She said and slipped off me. She walked over and pulled the shades down over the doors. I was glad that the windows were tinted and people really couldn't see in. She also flipped the rest of the lights and the only light was from the TV and the back room.

She walked back over and stood between my legs. I pulled her face to mine as she kissed me and I felt her hands trail down my stomach to my shorts. I gasped when she pulled me out of my shorts.

"Tay, you don't have to…" I was saying when she put a finger over my mouth. I just moaned when I felt her breath on the tip and I about lost it from her just wrapping her mouth around me. I was so glad that she had a tongue piercing at the moment, because it was whole different sensation.

I was in heaven as I felt her tongue work wonders on me and her hands were doing amazing things to my balls. I was so close and I wanted her to take it all, but I didn't know if she wanted to.

"Taylor, I'm so close." I told her and she started to hum. The extra vibrations were enough to send me over that edge. I thrust my hips at her and she milked me the entire time. I pulled her back into my lap as I kissed her.

"You are amazing." I whispered to her as I kissed her. I couldn't pick her up and I couldn't actually make love to her because of my surgery, but she was going to feel good. I slipped out of the chair and I pulled her over to the table.

"Lay down." I growled at her in husky voice and she did. I was just glad that she was wearing a skirt.

Taylor POV

I was so turned on by Matt; I knew that he couldn't do anything because of the surgery and it sucked. I wanted him so bad right now. I laid down on the table like he told me to and I felt his finger dip under the edge of my undies as he ripped them off. I gasped at him and he smirked at me.

"You know I will buy you more." He said before nudging my legs apart and pushing the skirt up to my hips.

I was going to say something, but I forgot everything when I felt his tongue press against my folds. I bucked my hips and I felt his strong hands pin them to the table. I was losing it and fast; he was making me feel so good.

"Matt…" I gasped as I felt a finger slid inside of me.

I felt another finger slide in and he was pumping them in and out of me at a fast pace. I was gripping the sides of the table and he was getting me so close.

"Matt, please." I begged and I looked at him. He was smirking and he kissed me. I arched my back as he added a third finger and he slowed down.

"Please, Matt, I'm so close." I told him and he started to kiss my neck.

"I wish it was me instead of my fingers." He whispered as he speed up. I arched my back as a powerful orgasm swept over me. I was catching my breath when I felt his lips brush against mine. I pulled him as close to me as I could and he deepened the kiss. We were kissing when his phone rang and I was laughing at the ring tone. We knew it was Shannon and I laughed at him. He answered the phone and I slowly sucked on his fingers that he had used on me.

"Stop." He mouthed and I just gave him an evil smile as I continued. He finally got off the phone and kissed me.

"Come on, before Shannon starts looking for us." He said and I wiped off the table, he grabbed my ripped undies, and we went back to the house.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thank you for the reviews! **

Taylor POV

_A week later:_

I had seriously considered being the manager at the parlor since Shannon was wrestling in independent shows again. I knew that he loved wrestling and that he wanted to get back into it. I hoped that he went back to TNA. I was sitting outside and it felt good for being 2 am. I knew that Matt was asleep and Shannon was at his house. Shannon had been talking to a girl and I hoped it worked out. He needed someone better than Crystal; we had all told him not to marry her.

"Why aren't you curled up next to Matt?" a voice asked me and I knew it was Jeff. I had seen Jeff shooting up again; I was worried about him.

"Too much stuff going through my head." I said and he sat beside me.

"You?" I asked him.

"Same." He said.

"Jeff, can I ask you something?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why, what?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that he wouldn't make it easy.

"Why are you using again?" I asked him and he glared at me. I could see it even through the darkness.

"You need to mid your own business." He said and I sighed.

"Jeff, I just care." I said and he was walking inside but he turned and came back.

"You don't care; you haven't ever cared. You didn't care when you made an idiot out of me, made everyone hate me because I didn't like you, or even care when I finally told you I had feelings for you." he growled at me.

"You hurt me first; it's taken me a long time to care, but I do. You hurt me more than you knew and you didn't care." I said and he scoffed at me.

"You still haven't told me why you care." He said.

"Because Jeff, you're Matt brother and Shannon's best friend, I don't want to see you get hurt." I told him and he just looked at me.

"I was afraid it was because you actually might care of something happened to me." He said.

"Does it matter if I care? You don't care about me; you never have. I was always just Shannon's little sister or someone you used when you had no one else. You were so much more than just Matt's brother to me." I said and stood up.

"What was I to you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"You my inspiration to look good, to do better, and to be with anyone but you; I got that from your rejection. You were also a friend, but I don't know what you are anymore." I said and walked in. I was going to cry, but I didn't want to cry in front of him.

Jeff POV

_I was her inspiration to look good? I made her become what she is now? She is amazing and beautiful; if I was her inspiration because I hurt her, I wonder what kind of inspiration I would be if I loved her. _

_I couldn't lie; she was my inspiration. Beth left me over Taylor because she found my book of drawings and memories. Beth swore I loved Taylor and I had always denied it, but since she was back I didn't know anymore. _I thought and I was I pulled out of my thoughts by rumbling in the distance.

I finally went inside and went to bed. I didn't fall asleep right away, because I couldn't get her words out of my head. I finally fell asleep and I dreamed about her; she was sinking back into my subconscious.

Matt POV

I woke up the next morning ad Taylor was still sleeping. I watched her for a minute before getting a shower. I was glad that I was healing and I could start working out again. I left the Taylor a note and left the house. I was going to work out with Shane and Shannon.

"Hey." I said when I greeted them.

"Hey." They replied.

We started working out and I was doing as much as I could since I couldn't push myself yet. I was walking on the treadmill when Jeff came in the gym. I knew that something was wrong because he was my brother, but I didn't know what.

"You ok?" Shannon asked him.

"Yeah, I am just thinking about a lot." He said and that meant someone had gotten to him. I hoped that he and Taylor hadn't gotten into it. I knew that I would talk about it later. I had gotten a text saying that Taylor was at the parlor. I was going to surprise her and take her flowers.

"You ok, Matt?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking." He said.

"Aww, about Taylor." He added and I flipped him off.

Shannon POV

I knew that Jeff was really quiet today and I wanted to know what was wrong. I just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with my sister. I would kill him if he hurt her again. We were over by the free weights and I was spotting him.

"You ok?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You don't want to know." He said and I knew it had to do with Taylor.

"I do, but my warning to you is that if you hurt my sister I will kill you." I told him and he sighed.

"Shannon, I know I hurt her, but I think that I messed up a few years ago." He said and I smirked.

"Well, sorry, Jeff, she is with Matt right now." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but I think that she cares about me still." He said.

"Jeff, we have all grown up together, she does. I just don't want you reading into it and screwing up her and Matt's relationship. You don't need to do that because you will also ruin your relationship with your own brother." I said and he nodded.

I was watching him work out and I noticed marks on his legs.

"Jeff, why are you using again?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"I'm not using again. You all think I am just a drug addict." He screamed and walked away. He left the gym and Matt came over. Shane was behind him and I just looked at them.

"I will talk to him." Matt said.

Taylor POV

I was in the parlor that day and it was boring. Gil was there with me and we were in the back talking. I was glad he was there because he was keeping me company. He was my favorite person and I thought of him more of a dad than my own dad.

"Tay?" I heard Matt call out.

"Back here." I called and he walked back there with daisies. I smiled at him and took them; I went to put them in water while he was talking to his dad. I was walking by in there when I looked at my phone; I had a text.

_Need to talk to you. My house at dark. ~ Jeff_

I read it and closed it. I knew that it couldn't be good if we were meeting at Jeff's house; it wasn't even done yet.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. **

Taylor POV

I spent the rest of the day with Matt and Gil. I was having fun and I was glad that they were there because the shop was dead that day. I was cleaning up as Gil left to go to Matt's and Matt was staying with me because he didn't want me to be alone. He helped me clean up by telling me the spots I missed and I would just roll my eyes at him.

"You know if we stayed a little longer we could have some fun." He said.

"Yeah, but that would be mean to your dad." I told him and he pouted.

"You can live without it for a day." I said and he smirked.

"Fine, but I can't live without you." he said and I smiled.

"Good come back." I said and he laughed.

We left and went to Matt's. Gil was talking with Shane and Shannon when we got there. I was glad to see Shannon just because I was close to my brother.

"Where is Jeff?" Shane asked.

"Probably at his house; I will go get him." I said and Matt stopped me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Matt we are both grown adults; I will be fine." I said.

"Fine, but I will send a search party." He said.

"As long as you are the one to find me." I said as I hoped in my truck and drove the little homemade path. I got to Jeff's house and he was sitting on the front porch with his sketchpad. He put it down when he saw me get out of the truck.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked him.

"You're early." He said.

"I'm also the search party for you." I told him and he nodded.

"Dad must be up there." He said and I nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for blowing up and you and that you were right. I started using after Beth left me, again. I knew that was right when she found the book; I have always loved you. I rejected you years ago because of Shannon and I shouldn't have listened. He did it to protect you and he was right; but I still shouldn't have listened. I'm sorry that I put you through everything I have and I just hope that we can be friends. I don't want to mess up your relationship with Matt, but I wanted you to know the truth." He said and I just looked at him.

_Damnit, Jeff, why now?!? I thought once he told me. _

I just sighed and looked at him.

"What do you mean about Shannon?" I asked him.

"I was going to ask you out, but I didn't because Shannon told me he would break us up. I was real bad into drugs and he was just doing it to protect both of us, but mainly you." he said and I nodded. I was a little pissed at Shannon, but I knew that he had done the right thing.

"Jeff, you have to stop using; it's not good for you. You have a great career and you don't need to lose it." I told him and he sighed.

"Help me?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Jeff, you know I will, I still loved you even when I hated you." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks, Tay." He said and smiled at me. He still had the cutest, crooked, and most trouble-making smile.

"Come on, Matt will send a search party." I said and he smiled.

He got his sketch pad and threw it into the truck with us. We drove back to Matt's and Shannon was giving me a 'we will talk later' look. I knew we would since we were staying at our house tonight. I wanted to stay in my bed tonight and I knew that Matt was better so he wouldn't need help in the middle of the night.

Gil grilled and we all ate outside that night. I was glad that it was still summer so that we could eat outside and have fun.

Shannon POV

I was going to talk with Taylor that night. I knew her too well to know that something was definitely up with her and Jeff. I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I needed to talk to her about it. We left around 9 that night and I was glad that Taylor was coming home. I wanted to know what was going on.

We both pulled up and got out.

"We are going to talk." I said and she just followed me inside.

"Yeah, I need to ask you something too." She said and I heard the tone; I knew she was mad at me for something.

We walked and she handed me a beer; she had wine. I didn't know how she drank that stuff.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"What's up with you and Jeff?" I asked her.

"We talked and nothing. He told me why he rejected me and that he is using again. I told him that he needed to stop and that he was going to ruin his life. I also told him that I would help him if he needed it. He made it clear that he was sorry and that he didn't want to ruin me and Matt's relationship." She said and I nodded.

"Oh…" I said.

"Yeah, so why did you tell him that you would break me and him up if we got together? Was it really because of Jeff's drug habitat or did you have another reason?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Ok, so partially it was the drugs, and partially another reason." I said and I didn't want to tell her the other reason.

"You're missing half." She said and I sighed.

"Because I knew that you deserved better; I know that you liked him, but you were going to college and Jeff would have just been in the way. You needed to be able to meet a guy at college if you wanted too." I said and she just looked at me.

"I was just trying to look out for you." I told her and she nodded.

"I know I shouldn't be mad because you had your reasons, but it just sucks because I had so many feelings for him. They went away and I started dating Matty, but they are resurfacing." She told me and I hugged her.

"Just be happy and I don't want you to get hurt. I will tell you that if you aren't happy with Matt; then you need to end that." I said

"No, Shan, I am happy with Matt. I am very happy." She told me and I knew that she was telling the truth.

"Just let me know if you need help." I told her.

We stayed up talking for a little while and I told her about talking with TNA. She was always there to support me and help me. I had told her that I wanted help with the tattoo parlor and I was glad when she told me that she had already told them she was quitting.

We talked until early the next morning before finally going to bed. She was going to sleep in and I was going to open tomorrow. I knew that she would be with Matt tomorrow and I wanted them to go to dinner with Me and Julie. I had met Julie while still working for the WWE; she was a great girl.

Matt POV

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. Jeff was already up and had coffee made. I grabbed a cup and sat down. I needed to talk to Jeff about what all was going on.

"Jeff, we gotta talk." I told him and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Are you using again? Don't lie to me." I said and he looked down.

"We can get you help." I told him and he just looked at me.

"I used a couple of times, but I have been clean for almost a week." He said and I nodded.

"You can go to rehab." I said and he flipped out.

"I am not going to rehab! I can do this if you will just help me!" he screamed.

"Look, Jeff, calm down. We can help you, but getting outside help might be good too." I said.

"I don't know why I told you." he screamed and we were now both standing there staring at each other. I knew that this would probably come to blows and it wouldn't be good.

"You have always judged me and thought of me as nothing but a problem. You have to put if off on everyone else. I have noticed that Taylor has been cleaning up your problems." He said and I was mad.

"Jeff, you are the problem, you never care what happens as long as you don't have to fix it." I yelled back.

I didn't know that Taylor had come into the house and she was listening to everything.

"You two need to calm down." She said and she put her hand on our arms. We both reacted wrong and pushed her away. I didn't mean to and I know that Jeff instantly felt bad when we heard the crash.

We both looked to see Taylor laying through my glass coffee table and she wasn't moving. We both ran to her and glass was everywhere.

"Taylor, are you ok?" I asked her and she moaned.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Jeff said and I nodded.

"I got her." Jeff said as he started to lift her.

"No, we can just call an ambulance." I said when I realized there was too much glass.

"Just go so they don't ask any questions." I told Jeff and he ran upstairs after calling an ambulance.

I just sat there and waited with her. I didn't want to move her because it looked horrible and the ambulance arrived within a few minutes. They questioned me about what happened and I said that she fell when I accidently hit her. They bought it and I left with Taylor. I knew that Jeff was probably calling Shannon, Shane, Jamie, Gil, and anyone else that he could think of to call. I felt horrible and I just wanted her to be ok.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. **

Matt POV

We got the hospital and they took her back. The paramedics wouldn't tell me much except that she had a lot of small cuts. I felt horrible because we had pushed her into the table. I knew that Jeff felt just as bad and I knew that we would try to make it up to her for a long time.

I was sitting in the waiting room when Shannon, Jeff, Shane, Gil, and Jamie all came in. They spotted me and came to sit with me. I knew that Jeff had probably already told Dad what was going on, because he looked unhappy.

"I have told you two a million times that physical fights are no way to solve your problems and now you have hurt Taylor." Gil said and I just sighed. I already felt bad enough, but Dad was right. Jeff just sat beside me and we both were looking at the floor. I felt a sting to the back to my head and saw Shannon glaring at us; he didn't say anything, but just sat down. I knew I deserved that too.

Shannon POV

I was so mad at Matt and Jeff for hurting Taylor. She was their best friend and Matt's girlfriend; she still got hurt. Gil was mad because she got hurt when they were fighting; I was mad when she got hurt period. We were sitting there when the doctor came out.

"Are you Ms. Moore's family?" they asked us and we all stood up.

"You are all her family?" they asked us.

"I am her brother." I said and he motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him back there and Taylor was laying in a bed all wrapped up. I gave her ad hug and the doctor started to tell us what happened.

"You have a bunch of cuts from where the glass was embedded in your skin. You will have to take care of them like they were a normal cut, but you had a few that required some stitches. I made sure to put in the stitches that would fall out by themselves. You don't have to come back unless they get infected or something else goes wrong. I am giving you antibiotics to take and the nurse will tell you how to change the dressings." He said and he walked away.

"I am glad you are ok." I said and hugged her. She was but up bad, I could see bruises, and she must have had a large cut on her hand because it was all bandaged.

"Me too." She said.

"I always knew that the Hardy's would hurt you." we heard a voice say and we turned to see our father in the doorway.

"You are going home with me." Dad told Taylor.

"No, I'm not." She said.

"The Hardy's hurt you; you need to be around different people." He said.

"No, I'm fine, it was an accident. I am going home with Shannon." Taylor said.

"You know I raised you right, Taylor, I was hoping that you didn't end up like your idiot brother." He said and I wanted to hit my dad.

"No, Dad, you raised me like you thought I should be." She said and Dad just looked at us. He knew that he was getting nowhere so he turned to leave.

"I will tell your mother that you are fine." He said and left. I just hugged Taylor and she sighed.

"Don't worry Tay, we still have each other." I told her and she nodded.

The nurse came and told us how to bandage them, how to take care of the stitches, and a few other things. She also gave us the prescriptions and we left.

I walked out with Taylor in front of me. She walked past everyone and got into my hummer. I knew that she didn't feel good and didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Just leave her alone and come over tonight." I told them and Gil actually walked over and hugged her. She was never mean to Gil.

Taylor POV

I was sitting in the hummer when Gil opened my door and hugged me.

"Sorry about my boys." He said and I smiled.

"It's ok, Gil, I have known them long enough to expect this." I said and he smiled.

"I will check on you later." He said and I smiled.

I just sat there as Shannon got in and we went home.

"You know that Matt and Jeff feel bad." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I said as I leaned back as much as I could and closed my eyes.

I was woken up my Shannon opening my door and helping me out. He helped me into my room and I sat on my bed. I was still covered in blood and scrubs from my clothes being destroyed.

"Help me change." I told him and he nodded.

He helped me out of the scrubs and I was in a sports bra. I just put on some pajama pants and I didn't care. Shannon handed me the antibiotics, I took what I was supposed to, and lay down. I wanted to sleep this off, but I knew it wasn't anything like a hangover.

Matt POV

Jeff and I went home and started to clean up the mess. Jamie and Shane had come over to help us. I knew that glass was everywhere and there was some blood. I just started to clean it up and Jeff was helping.

"What happened?" Jamie asked as we got it all cleaned up. I was going to have someone else clean up the bloodstains on the carpet.

"We were arguing when Taylor came over and she tried to stop us. We both pushed her away and she went through the coffee table. I didn't even know we were that strong." Matt said and Jeff cracked a smile.

"At least she is ok." Shane said and we agreed.

"Did you see her dad?" Jamie asked and all looked at her.

"He walked back there." Jamie said and we didn't even notice him.

"Who called him?" Jeff asked and we all shrugged.

"He is the head doctor, so it's only obvious that he would know when they were in the hospital." Shane said and we all nodded.

"That couldn't have been a good." I said and Jeff agreed.

"What is the deal with their dad?" Jamie asked.

"He isn't happy with Shannon because Shannon wanted to be a wrestler. He was happy with Taylor, but now that she is managing Shannon's parlor, he probably isn't happy anymore." I said and she nodded.

"What about their mom?" she asked us.

"She is strange and keeps to herself. We don't see much." Jeff said and I nodded.

Taylor POV

I woke up later and felt a little better. I walked into the kitchen because I was a little hungry. II grabbed some shredded turkey and started to eat it. Shannon came up from downstairs and sat beside me. I was picking at the turkey and Shannon grabbed a handful.

"You ok?" he finally asked me and I shrugged.

"I told Jeff and Matt they could come over tonight." He said and I nodded.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and made me look at him.

"I don't know; it's probably stupid." I said and Shannon rolled his eyes.

"Try again." He said and I looked at him.

"They scared me." I admitted and Shannon pulled me into a hug.

"Tay, you know they wouldn't hurt you on purpose." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but still, I have never liked their tempers, but I never actually got in the middle of it." I said and he smirked.

"Guess you won't break up another one of their fights." He said and I shook my head no.

I talked to Shannon for a little bit before we wanted to go get stuff to cook tonight. I told him that I wanted to grill chicken and he was going to grab some other stuff. He had already called Jeff, Matt, Shane, Gil, and Jamie; they were all coming over. I was going to help cook as much as I could. I wanted brownies so I made brownies while Shannon was getting food. I did well and I only started hurting once I was done. I didn't even get chocolate on my many bandages.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the door open and I assumed it was Shannon. I didn't pay any attention until I looked over and saw Jeff.

"You're so not Shannon." I finally said after getting over the scare.

"You don't miss much do ya." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here? Where is Matt?" I asked him.

"Outside with Shannon." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You look nice in a bra." He said and I smacked him upside the head.

"Matt will kill you." I said and he smirked.

"What Matt doesn't know won't hurt him." He said and I was shocked.

"Jeffy, we talked about this." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but I at least thought you could joke." He said

I was sitting there talking when Shannon, Gil, and Matt walked in. Shane and Jamie were late like normal. Jeff got up to help and I just sat on the couch.

"You were craving brownies?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe." I shot back as Gil sat down beside me. Matt was keeping his distance and I hated that he was doing that.

"He is just trying to think of what to say." Gil whispered to me when he saw me looking at Matt.

"Yeah, well, sometimes actions speak louder than words." I said back and Gil smiled at me.

I was sitting there talking with Gil and I turned to see Matt sit beside me when I felt the couch dip in. I scooted closer to him and made him put his arm around me. I was leaning against him and still talking to Gil.

"I am going to go help." Gil said when he saw Shannon and Jeff outside playing with the grill.

"Hi." I said and looked at Matt.

"Hi." He whispered and I looked at him. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Tay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and…" he was saying when I cut him off with a kiss.

I was kissing him and pulled me into his lap. I was straddling him and we were kissing.

"I see your tongue isn't hurt." Shane said as he and Jamie walked in. I was embarrassed and hid my face in Matt's neck. They were all laughing at us.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews :)**

Shannon POV

I was glad that the last few weeks had gone good. Julie met Taylor and Jamie; she knew the rest of them because she worked for the WWE. Taylor's back had healed and she seemed happy with Matt. Taylor had helped Jeff become clean and he was doing better. We were all just glad that his house was almost done. We were all a little worried that Amy was back in Matt's life. We didn't want her to hurt him and I didn't want Taylor to get hurt. I had already warned Matt and I just hoped that he listened; I would kill him if he hurt Taylor.

Taylor POV

I was over at Matt's and I was talking with Amy because she had been coming around more. I knew that Matt was just trying to be friends since Amy had apologized and she hadn't tried to get back with him. I had known her for a long time since Shannon used to wrestle with Matt and Team Extreme. I didn't have a reason not to trust Matt and I was just a little leery about her. I was going to help Jeff paint a room in his house. He had insisted to paint some of the upstairs rooms so that he could add his own touch to it.

"Come on, Tay." He said and we took a 4 wheeler to his house. I was glad that they were almost done because Jeff wanted to be in his own house. He was also glad that Beth had nothing to do with this house.

Jeff POV

I was upstairs in one of the rooms painting with Taylor. We had music playing and we were goofing off. I was glad that the carpet wasn't down yet, because we were getting paint everywhere. I was glad that Taylor was around because she had helped me a lot lately; she was the reason I was clean. We were painting and I knew that she didn't care for Matt and Amy being alone.

"You ok?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"He loves you, Tay." I told her and she nodded.

We kept on painting and we finally got done in one of the rooms. She was lying on the floor when I got done and laid down next to her.

"Ready for the next room?" I asked her and she was laughing at me.

"I'm serious." I said and started to tickle her. She ended up being underneath me and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her and she didn't push me off at first, but she had the realization of what she was doing and quickly got up.

"No, Jeff." She said and bolted out the door. I was behind her, but she was fast.

Taylor POV

I ran away from Jeff; I didn't want to hurt Matt. I ran up onto the porch and I wanted to die when I looked through the door. I could see Matt and Amy going at it; they didn't have clothes on and Amy was on top of Matt. I just ran off the porch, past Jeff, and into the woods. I wanted to be far away from Matt; he had cheated on me. I was run through the woods and I didn't care if I got lost. I wanted to be anywhere except where I was at that moment.

Jeff POV

I got up to Taylor and she was now running away from the house. She shot off the front porch and back into the woods. I knew that something was wrong if she was running away from Matt. I snuck up on the porch and saw Amy, naked, on top of Matt. I was so mad at them and now I understood why Taylor wanted to be away from them. I took off after Taylor because she didn't need to be lost in the woods.

I saw her running and I caught up to her in a clearing. I just pulled her to me as she screamed and cried; he had hurt her bad. I just held her to me and let her cry; I hated to hear her sob. I picked her up as I carried her to a fallen tree and sat on it. She was cradled in my arms and she clung to me.

"I'm sorry, Tay." I whispered to her.

"I thought he loved me." She whispered and I couldn't answer her.

"Come on, Tay, let's get your truck and you go home." I told her.

"Are you going to come with me?" she asked me with the most innocent eyes.

"I will be after I kill my brother for hurting you." I told her and she looked at the ground.

"Hop on my back; I will carry you." I said and she did. I carried her out of the woods and she got into her truck.

"I will see you in a little bit." I told her and she nodded.

"Promise?" she asked me.

"Yes, Taylor, I promise." I whispered to her as she left Matt's. I was so mad at him; I ran up on the porch and went busting in the door. Amy and Matt separated quickly and I glared at them.

"I'm just leaving…" Amy said, grabbed her clothes and ran out. Matt just sighed as she put his boxers on.

"Are you fucking stupid?!?" I shouted at him and he didn't answer.

"You have a perfect, beautiful, caring girl who stood by you through your surgery, through the first time you got let go from the WWE, she was there to pick you up when that bitch ripped out your heart the first time, Matt. You didn't just cheat on your girlfriend; you also ruined anything you had with your best friend. She loved you and you hurt her." I yelled at him.

"You hurt her too!" he snapped back.

"Yeah, I did and she knows that, we talked about it. I apologized and we moved on. She saw you and Amy and it killed her. I had to chase her down so that she didn't get lost in the woods. She wanted to be far away from you." I told him and he paled when he found out she saw them.

"She saw us?" Matt asked.

"Yes, she did and I am sure that she heard you too." I snapped at him.

"I need to see her." He said.

"You go near her and I will snap your neck." I said and just sat there.

I grabbed Taylor's bag and sweatshirt before leaving to go to Shannon's. I told Taylor I would be there and I wasn't going to break my promise to her. I didn't want her to think I was like Matt.

Shannon POV

I was talking with Shane and Taylor come busting in the house, trips, falls, and is crying. I knew something was wrong and so did Shane as we rushed over to her. She was sobbing on the floor and I wanted to kill whoever hurt her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I hate the Hardy's." she said as she cried into her arms.

"What did Jeff do?" I asked her because I had seen her have this reaction to Jeff.

"It wasn't Jeff…it was…Matt…" she cried and I was worried.

"What did Matt do, sweetie?" Shane asked her as he moved some of her hair.

"He slept with Amy." She said and started crying harder. I was livid.

"What?!?" I roared and Taylor just looked at me.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"At his house, Jeff was going to yell at him because he saw them too." She said and I felt like killing Matt.

I was pacing when Jeff came in the door and I glared at him.

"I hope you left enough of him for me to kill." I told him and he nodded.

I was shocked because as soon as Taylor saw Jeff she hugged him and he just held her. Shane gave me a weird look, but I was just glad that Jeff had helped her.

"Come on." I said and walked into the living room. Jeff helped Taylor into the living room and they curled up in the oversized recliner.

We all just watched a movie and Taylor fell asleep at Jeff's side. I waited until she was completely out before trying to talk to him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"We were painting my house and she went running back to Matt's after something happened. I was chasing her and I see her go onto the porch and then she goes flying into the woods. I couldn't figure out what was going on so I went to the porch and I see Matt and Amy going at it. I realized why Taylor was upset so I went into the woods after her. I finally caught up to her and got her to come here." Jeff said and I nodded.

"Well, obviously you did something to make her run away earlier, but I am glad that you were there to help her when she needed it." I said and Jeff nodded. I noticed how Jeff looked at her and I realized it was the way her used to look at her. I now wondered if I had made the wrong decision years ago.

Jeff POV

"I am going to take her to her room." I told them and I carefully picked Taylor up. I carried her into her room and laid her down. I sat down and I watched her carefully. I didn't want to wake her up because I knew that she was exhausted. I got up to leave and I felt her small hand close around my wrist.

"Please stay." She whispered and I looked into her eyes. They were sad, hurt, and innocent; I couldn't say no. I nodded as I closed the door and stripped down to my boxers. I laid down and she stripped down to her tank top and undies.

"Thank you." she said as she snuggled up to me.

"Anything for you darling." I whispered to her and I looked at her. I keep getting lost in her eyes when I look at her and now I can see only pain in them. I was looking at her when I felt her lips brush against mine. They were so soft and gentle; I wanted more.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews! :)**

Taylor POV

I was kissing Jeff and it felt so good, but it was wrong. I couldn't use Jeff to get over Matt. They were brothers and I wasn't going to do that.

"Jeff, sorry…" I was saying.

"It's ok, Tay, I understand. You just want an escape." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Jeff." I said.

"Anytime, sugar, now sleep." He said as I curled up to him.

I woke up in the middle of the night to my phone falling into the floor. I quickly grabbed it, turned it off, and threw it somewhere.

"I think you broke it." Jeff mumbled.

"Oh, well." I said and he pulled me closer to him.

Shannon POV

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.

"What?" I answered; I didn't have to be up for a few more minutes.

"It's Matt, I need to…" he was saying and I hung up on him. I would kill him if I talked to him right now.

I finally got up and I didn't hear Taylor or Jeff. I wasn't used to Matt screwing up; it was usually Jeff. I was at least glad that Jeff was there to help her.

I got changed and went to the tattoo parlor. I had to make sure Taylor was up later because I was going with Julie to her families tonight. I was meeting them and I was nervous; parents usually didn't like me. I was setting up when someone walked in and I saw Matt. I wanted to snap him.

"If you want to walk out of there alive then you need to leave now." I growled at him.

"I just want to explain." He said.

"I got the full story from Taylor and Jeff. You were screwing Amy in the middle of your living room and everyone saw. You hurt my little sister and you ruined our friendship. You Hardy's are great at taking stuff for granted." I said and Matt was getting mad, but I didn't care.

"I love her." He said.

"You loved her? You really loved her? If you loved her you would be doing her on the floor instead of Amy." I told him and he just looked at the ground.

"Matt, I wonder if you ever really loved her." I said and Matt lunged at me.

We were beating the crap out of each other and rolling around on the ground. I didn't even hear Taylor or Shane come in. I was glad that Jeff wasn't here because he would have killed Matt.

Shane pulled Matt off and Taylor stood between us as she pushed me away. I was so mad that I didn't care who was in there; I wanted to kill him.

"Stop!" Taylor shouted and we all looked at her.

"Taylor…" Matt was saying.

"Shut up, you have nothing to say." She spat at him and he looked down. She looked around the parlor and it was a mess.

"Shane, can you take Matt anywhere and then come back?" she asked him and he pulled Matt out of there.

Taylor POV

I was shocked when I saw Shannon beating Matt up, but I was glad that the same time. Shannon had a bushed lip and a gash underneath his eye.

"Go, I will clean this up." I said and he looked at me.

"But, Tay?" he asked.

"Shan, just go, you have to meet Julie's parents and you look like crap. Go." I said and he hugged me.

"You are stronger than me." He told me and I smiled.

"Good luck tonight and they will love you." I said and he smiled.

"I am calling Jeff to check on your later." He said as he left.

I got everything cleaned up and fixed before anyone came in. I didn't have many appointments today and I did a few walk ins. I always laughed when some random wrestling fan thought it was great to see where Shannon Moore now worked. I had a bunch of autographs because Shannon always loved his fans and I would hand them out certain fans. I wouldn't if it was ring rat or a slut that just wanted some.

I was working on a new tattoo that I wanted when Jeff came walking in with food. I got up and helped him as we went into the back. He had gotten my favorite Chinese.

"Thanks, Jeffy." I said as we started to eat.

"I figured you could use it." He said and I smiled.

"So you heard about Shannon and Matt?" I asked him and he laughed.

"It looks like Shannon won. Matt got a broken nose and a few other cuts and bruises." He said and I nodded. A part of me still felt a lot for him; I was just hurt. I just nodded as we kept eating.

"Come on." He said once we were done.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he started to turn off the lights and clean up.

"I am getting you out of here and we are going shopping." He said and I shook my head no.

He held up a finger and called Shannon. Shannon of course agreed once Jeff made it sound like I was just miserable, but I really was that bad. I was trying not to show it, but Jeff just knew me too well. I cleaned up quickly with Jeff's help and we were off to Raleigh. He drove and I just hung on; he was safe, but he still scared me.

Jeff POV

I was happy to get Taylor away from matt. Matt was going crazy and he had every right to be; he screwed up. I got to the mall and we started to walk around. I didn't care if someone recognized me because I was with Taylor. I wanted her to have fun and she had helped me, so I was helping her.

"Come on, clothes." I said and she was laughing at me.

We tried on everything and she bought a few things, I bought a few things, and we bought some really random things. We spent a long time shopping and it was dinner time by the time we got done.

"I'm hungry." I told her and she smiled at me.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for?" I asked her.

"How about Italian?" she suggested.

"Oh, pizza!" I said and she laughed.

"Whatever." She said and laughed. I knew that she didn't mean pizza, but I got her to laugh.

I drove us to a small bistro in Raleigh and we sat down.

"You know you might get recognized." She told me and I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said and stuck out my tongue at her.

We ate and she was so cute when she ate and I noticed a lot of guys looking at her since the bistro was packed. There were a few groups there and she was getting all the looks. She was beautiful, but she wouldn't listen if you told her. She just thought she was normal.

We finished eating and got ready to leave. I was walking out and Taylor was holding my hand when someone spotted me. I knew that I would be seeing that picture again. I pulled up to the car and we left before anyone got to close.

"You ok?" I asked her and she was laughing.

"Yeah, you?" she asked me and I nodded.

We started back to Cameron and she fell asleep right out of the parking lot. I was almost to her house when Shannon called. He told me that he wasn't going to make it back tonight; he wanted me to either stay with Taylor or take her to my house.

I drove us to her house and I woke her up when we got there.

Taylor POV

I was woken up by Jeff nudging me when we got to my house.

"Come on, sleepy, you are home." He said and I got out.

We walked into my house and I realized Shannon wasn't home.

"You don't have to stay with me." I told Jeff and he laughed.

"Shannon must have already called you." I said as I walked into my room. I turned on the light and gasped. Jeff came running in there and he was stunned as well. My room was covered in roses and presents were on the bed. I looked at Jeff and he shrugged.

"Call Shannon." I told him and he nodded.

I walked over to the roses and presents. I was trying to figure out who did all this for me; I found a card and opened it.

_Taylor, _

_I know I screwed up and I am sorry. I love you and I always will. I know there isn't much I can do to salvage us as we were, but I don't want to lose the friend that I have been through everything with. I know that you probably don't like that I bought you stuff, but I wanted to get you something to show that I do care._

_~Matty_

_P.S: Please open the green box right away. _

I walked over and opened the box to find a calico kitten looking at me. I carefully picked it up and held it to me. I knew that it had to be hungry. Jeff came back in and saw the kitten; he knew who it was without even asking. Matt and Jeff were there when Shannon had killed my calico cat when I was younger. They both had tried to make it better and Matt had promised me he would buy me a new one someday.

"He came through on his promise." Jeff said and I nodded.

I disappeared and came back a few minutes later with milk and the kitten.

"What did Shannon say?" I asked him.

"He said he knew that Matt wanted to give you something, but he didn't know it was all this." Jeff said and I was shocked that Shannon was going to let Matt in here to do anything.

We looked through everything and Matt had gotten me a lot of stuff that had to do with things from when we were little. I was sitting outside and thinking; Jeff was off doing something. I was glad that someone was with me. I sighed as I held my nameless cat and stared out into the woods. I knew that I absolutely loved Matt, but I absolutely didn't trust him anymore. I didn't want to lose him as a friend and knew that it would be hard at first, but I could be friends with him. I got up and walked inside; Jeff was asleep on the couch and his sketchpad had fallen on the floor.

I picked up the sketchpad and looked at whatever page it was on. I realized that he had drawn me; he was good at drawing. I was looking at how realistic the drawings were and it was amazing. I quickly shut it when I heard him shift and looked to see him staring at the kitten; I was glad he hadn't seen me and I sat it on the table next to me.

"Where is my sketchpad?" he asked me.

"I put it over here so the kitten wouldn't get it." I said and he smiled at me.

"Why have you been crying again?" he asked me.

"Thinking." I answered and he nodded.

"Well?" he asked me.

"I can be friends with him, but I can't trust him." I said and he nodded.

"At least it's a start." He said and I smiled.

"Come on, you're sleepy." He said and I nodded. I was tired.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" he asked me.

"Where do you want to sleep?" I asked him.

"I like your bed." He said in a seductive tone.

"Funny, Hardy, you can have the couch." I said and he snapped his fingers.

"I tried." He said and I laughed.

Jeff slept in the guest room and I slept in my room. The kitten kept me up most of the night, but I got some sleep.

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews! :)**

Jeff POV

I woke up and Taylor was already gone to the parlor, so I locked up and went to Matt's. I hadn't seen him since I yelled at him about Taylor. I didn't feel bad for yelling, but I hated it because he was my brother. I walked in and he was downstairs working out; I carefully walked down there.

"You ok?" I asked him and he looked at me. He sighed and sat up.

"I guess, I know I messed up, but I hope that I can at least save the friendship." He said and I nodded.

"She is thinking the same thing." I told him and smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know, I have no justification for it other than I was horny and she was open." He said and I nodded.

We talked a little more and I worked out a little with him. He knew that he had messed up and he hated it.

"Why don't you go with me to the parlor?" I asked him and he agreed. We both changed and got ready. I knew that Taylor would get mad at me because I brought Matt to her, but I knew they needed to talk.

Taylor POV

I was in the parlor and I had brought my kitten, which still didn't have a name. I was holding it and it was playful. I didn't have any appointments for a couple of hours and I didn't have any walk-ins at the moment. I was sitting there when I heard the door open. I saw Jeff walk in with Matt trailing behind him. I glared at Jeff, because he knew I didn't want to see Matt right now.

"Jeff, back now!" I growled and he followed me back there. I walked in and shut the door.

"Wait, I know you needed to talk to him, but you wouldn't do it without help." He said and I glared at him even more. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. He held the kitten and I looked at it.

"Do you understand attack him?" I asked it and it just meowed at him.

"I didn't think so." I said and he laughed.

"Fine." I said and stomped my foot.

"Tell him to come here, watch the front, and give me the kitten." I told him and he looked at me. He hugged me and I needed it.

"Just listen to him, Tay, you two are best friends." He said and I sighed.

I just stood there holding the kitten and Matt came in cautiously. I gave him a small smile as he closed the door.

"Um, thanks for the gifts." I said and he nodded. I had only seen him like this once and that was when he was asking me out.

"Tay, I want to say I'm sorry, I know that it doesn't make it better or right. I just want to start by saying it. I messed up and I will have to live with that for a long time. I hurt you and I put a lot more in jeopardy that and I realized at first. I don't want to lose you ever, you are more than my girlfriend, and you are also my best friend. I love you more than you know and I don't expect you to pick up where we left off, but I do ask that you don't give up on our friendship." He said and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Tay, please don't cry." He said and pulled me into a hug. I hated that it had come to this and I loved him. I just held onto him and cried. He pulled me into his lap as he sat on the couch and just held me. I needed him more than I knew, but I hated what he did.

"Matt, I don't want to lose you." I whispered and looked at him.

"Tay, I may not be your boyfriend, but I am not going anywhere. I will always be your best friend. I can't lose you." he said and I nodded.

I just sat in his lap for a long time. I remember when my first boyfriend broke up with me how Matt held me when I cried and Jeff threatened to beat him up. I had my head resting against Matt's shoulder and the kitten jumped on me.

"Thanks for coming through on your promise." I said and he smiled at me.

"I told you I would." He said and I laughed.

"What is its name?" he asked me and I shrugged.

We sat there and talked about names and finally came up with Nino. Matt picked it and I didn't have anything better to name it.

Shannon POV

I walked in the parlor and Jeff was at the counter drawing. I walked over to him and he looked at me.

"Where is Tay?" I asked him.

"In the back talking to Matt." He said calmly.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Shan, you know they needed to talk, they are best friends." He said and I nodded.

"You're right. I gotta tell everyone something so I hope they hurry up." I said as Shane and Jamie walked in the room.

"Taylor! Hurry up." I yelled after a few minutes. She, Matt, and a calico kitten came out and I just looked at her.

"What got your panties in a bunch?" she asked me.

"Funny, but I have an announcement." I said and they looked at me. Jeff gave me drum roll and I smiled at Taylor. She gasped and hugged me.

"What is it? We aren't all close like you are him?" Jamie asked.

"Shannon got engaged and he signed with TNA!" she squealed and I nodded. She knew me too well.

"Congrats, Party tonight at my house!" Matt said and they were all happy for me.

"I have an announcement too." Jeff said and we looked at him.

"I farted…" he said and we all glared at him before laughing.

The day went on like normal. Shannon stayed at the parlor while I spent the day with Jamie. I needed a girl's day. Jeff, Matt, and Shane were getting ready to throw Shannon and Julie an engagement party.

Jamie POV

I went with Taylor to Raleigh because I wanted to go shopping. I bought some clothes and she got some boots. I was glad to spend the day with a girl. I loved Shane, but I needed a girl's day.

"What happened with you and Matt?" I asked her.

"He slept with Amy and we decided that it's better to be friends." She said and I hugged her.

"I would have cut is pecker off." I said and Taylor laughed.

"I hope that Shane is a smart man." She said and I was laughing at her.

The guys called and we picked up what they wanted. I was shocked at how they had decorated when we got back and now we were just waiting on Shannon, Julie, and the guest.

Taylor POV

I was glad that Shannon was engaged and I liked Julie. I thought they were cute together and I was happy for Shannon. I knew that since he was getting married I would be getting an apartment or a house somewhere close by. Shannon was paying me good to be a manager, so I wasn't going to be hurting for money.

The party went well and Julie automatically asked me to be a bride's maid and I agreed to it because of Shannon. I was at Matt's until early the next morning and I was slightly drunk.

"I'm going home." I said and Matt stopped me.

"No, you are staying here tonight." He said and I looked at him.

I leaned in a kissed him; I still loved him. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Tay, we can't." he said and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was now really feeling the alcohol.

"You didn't love me." I whispered and started to walk away when Matt grabbed me. I was shocked when he pulled me into another kiss. I was feeling the alcohol and now I was really confused. I wanted to push him away, but I wanted him. I didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Please review! Let me know if you want her to get back wtih Matt or someone else... I am open to suggestions. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**SBMFanatic, Kristl, CenaCandiceFan4Life, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- Thanks for the reviews. **

**I got two votes for Matt and two for Jeff… I guess we just have to wait and see who she ends up with…**

Taylor POV

I woke up the next morning and I was next to Matt. I freaked because the last thing I remember is Matt kissing me. I ran downstairs and left; I needed to think. I went back to Shannon's and got a shower. I scribbled a note and went riding on a 4 wheeler; I wanted some time alone. I knew that I shouldn't ride alone, but I didn't care at the moment.

I rode out to a spot at only three people knew about and I just sat. I was on the side of a rock quarry that hadn't been touched in 20 years and was now filled in with water from the nearby lake. I always went here to think and just relax; there was nothing nearby.

I thought about Matt, Jeff, Shannon getting married, what I wanted to do in life, who I loved and was important to me, and a lot of other things. I was laying on the 4 wheeler and just thinking.

Matt POV

I woke up the next morning and Taylor was gone. I sighed, but I wasn't surprised. I had messed up and she still didn't trust me; I didn't help it last night. I knew that I shouldn't have kissed her, but I wanted to. I am just glad that we didn't go any further because I didn't want her to hate me.

I showered and walked downstairs. Shane, Jamie, Jeff, Shannon, and Julie were all sitting downstairs. They were eating breakfast and I wondered where Taylor had gone to since she wasn't with us.

"Where is Taylor?" I asked them and they all looked at each other before shrugging.

"I am sure she is fine." Jamie said as I got some food and we were all eating. I couldn't help but worry about Taylor because she never runs off unless something is really wrong.

They all helped me to clean up and Shannon took Julie home. I was sitting there with Shane, Jamie, and Jeff.

"You are worried about Taylor aren't you?" Jamie asked me and I nodded.

"I am sure that she just needs time to think." Jeff said and I nodded.

I tried to go about eh day like normal and I called her a few times, but she didn't answer. I got really worried. Jeff asked me if I wanted to go to Shannon's, but I didn't. I didn't want to push Taylor further away. I made myself busy by working out and cleaning up the rest of the house.

Jeff POV

I knew where Taylor was and I was going to leave her alone, but she had been gone for awhile. I finally gave in and went to Shannon's to check on her. Shannon and Julie were there and he told me to take a 4 wheeler. I rode out to the quarry and parked nearby. I could see her sitting on the rocks and tossing them into the lake. I tried to make some noise so that I didn't scare her.

"Who is been asking about me?" she asked when I got close enough and I sighed.

"Matt is been worried. Shannon and I knew where you were." I said.

"You two are the only two who know how to get here." She said and I sat down beside her.

"Yeah, and the only reason I know is because this is where you told me you liked me." I said and she smirked.

We just sat there and I was throwing rocks into the water with her. I didn't really know what to say to her, but I knew that she wasn't herself.

"What's wrong, Tay?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Everything is changing." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I don't know what I am going to do since Shannon is getting married, Matt cheated on me, I have to find a new house, and a few other things." She said and I nodded.

"I know that Matt really hurt you and I am sorry for that." I told her and she nodded. I just put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She just laid her head on my shoulder; I used to think that she was just a girl, but now she was a girl I wanted.

"It's not your fault for your brother's actions." She said and I laughed. She looked at me and she was confused.

"Tell Matt that, he thinks that he has to take care of me; and everything I do reflects on him." I said and she nodded.

"I know, but he just loves you." she said and I smirked.

"He loves you too." I said and she shrugged.

"I think he loves pussy more." She said and I busted out laughing.

"Taylor, you know he loves you." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, but it hurt." She said and I sighed.

"You will be ok." I told her and she looked at me. She was beautiful and perfect, or at least to me she was.

"Yeah, something like that." She said and I smiled at her.

"I bet you didn't expect us to be this close by now, did ya?" I asked her and she smiled as she shook her head no.

"See you need me." I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I do?" she replied.

"Yeah, in many ways." I told her and she was laughing.

We kept talking and she seemed to be in a better mood after awhile. I knew that she prolly hadn't eaten and she needed to get back. We finally rode back and Shannon had already left to go somewhere with Julie.

"Come on, let's get food." I told her and she nodded.

We ate Mexican and I was having fun with her. I even convinced her to come back to Matt's so that he would stop freaking out. I knew that something had changed between her and Matt, but I hoped that they could work it out. I also knew that Phil (CM Punk) was coming into town for a few days so it would be interesting.

Taylor POV

I was glad that Jeff had come to talk to me. He was a good listener and gave you advice from a totally different perspective. I went to eat with him and then went to Matt's. I knew that Matt still cared, but he had hurt me. I hated the saying time heals all things, because it's not immediate. I wanted it to be done and over with; I didn't want to wait.

"Hey, you ok?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just had to think; sorry I didn't help clean up." I said and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, you can make it up to me by hanging out with me." He said and I nodded.

We all sat in the living room and watched The Watchmen. I must have been tired because I fell asleep laying on Matt. I was still comfortable around Matt, but it was like there was the idea that it was going to happen again. I was just waiting on it.

**A/N: Please review! Maybe CM Punk could fall for Taylor.... let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life - Thanks for the reviews. **

Taylor POV

I woke up the next morning and I was asleep in Matt's bed. I looked over to see Matt sleeping and I smiled. He was still cute and he was everything I wanted without the cheating. I quietly got up and went to the kitchen; I started breakfast. I was cooking when I felt arms wrap around me. I looked down to see too many tattoos to be Jeff or Matt. I looked to see Phil and I turned to hug him.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked him.

"When you were snoring on the couch." He said and I swatted at him playfully.

"Shut up." I said.

"You know it's true… I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that around Matt so I figured I would mess with you now." He said and I just looked down.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Matt and I broke up." I said and he hugged me.

"Sorry, Tay." He said and I shrugged.

"It's life." I told him.

He was helping me cook when he burned his hand.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as he hissed.

"I burned it." He said and I grabbed some ice; I put it in his hand and closed it around it. I looked up to see him looking at me with deep hazel eyes.

"Um, just keep it on there and I will look at it in a minute." I told him and he nodded.

I was looking at him and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were full of something and they reminded me of Jeff's. We were leaning in towards each other when I heard someone walking towards the kitchen and I walked over to the stove.

"Morning." Jeff chirped and I smiled at him.

"Hey, Phil, did she hurt you already?" Jeff asked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, I did it myself." He said.

I finished cooking breakfast right about the time that Matt got up. I was so confused and I didn't want to start anything.

We ate and I cleaned up. Matt was going back to the doctor, Jeff was going to my house and Phil was going to tag along. Shane was spending the day with Jamie because she had to fly back tonight.

Shannon POV

I was glad to see Jeff, Taylor, and Phil. I liked hanging out with all of them and I was always glad to see my sister. I knew that something was wrong and she went right to her room.

"Be right back." I told them and I hoped up to her room. I knocked and I got a soft 'what' as a reply. I peeked in and she was laying on her bed cry.

"What's wrong, Tay?" I asked her.

"I'm so confused." She said and I rubbed her back.

"About what?" I asked her.

"Matt, Jeff, Phil, you're getting married, I have no place to move, and I don't know what I am going to do." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"I have one of those solved for you." I said and she looked at me.

"I am moving into Julie's; so I was going to let you rent/give you my house." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I can't use two houses that are 10 miles apart." I told her and she hugged me.

"As far as guys go, I don't know. I know that you love Jeff and Matt; Phil you can get to know. I do know that if I were you; I wouldn't lose my friendship with the Hardy's." I told her and she nodded.

"I know; I don't want too." She said and I smiled at her.

"Clean up and come downstairs." I told her and she nodded.

I went back downstairs and watched TV while I heard the shower running for Taylor. Jeff disappeared for a minute and I was sitting there with Phil.

"Um, Shan, would you care if I made a move for Taylor?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Just don't hurt her." I told him and he nodded.

We changed the subject when Jeff came back in the room. We were watching TV when Taylor come down and sat beside me. We just hung out and didn't do a lot that day. Taylor cooked dinner; Matt and Shane came over to join us.

Phil POV

I wanted to talk to Taylor, but I knew that she was surrounded by her family and I didn't want to make anyone mad. I was shocked at how good she could cook and I offered to help clean up. We were in the kitchen cleaning up while they were playing an Xbox game.

"Thanks for helping…" she said and I smiled at her.

"No problem, um, Taylor, do you think that we could maybe do something one night, just us?" I asked her and I was rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure, I know a great place for lunch or dinner." She said and I smiled at her.

"Um, Phil, can we keep this between us? They can be protective and I don't want you to get hurt." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I can do that." I said and she smiled.

We finished up washing dishes and we joined them upstairs. We all played left 4 dead and stayed there that night. I slept on the upstairs couch, Matt was on the downstairs couch, Jeff was with Taylor, and Shane was in the guest bed room.

Taylor POV

I was happy that I was doing something with Phil, but I didn't know how Matt was going to react. I had always been closer to Matt, but now I was getting closer to Jeff. I fell asleep and I was excited that Phil was showing an interest in me.

I woke up the next morning with a bad headache. Jeff got me Tylenol and he just left me to sleep; I felt horrible. Shannon came to check on me and he just left me lying in bed.

Jeff POV

Taylor felt sick and she didn't look good. I just left her sleeping after she took her Tylenol. Phil and I hung out at Matt's and we floated around in the pool all day. Matt was in a pissy mood because the doctor told him yesterday that he wasn't going to be able to go back as quickly as he thought.

Shannon was at the parlor all day and Julie was checking on Taylor. She used to get bad headaches all the time; I just hoped that she didn't have to go to the hospital because of it. I realized that while I was thinking about Taylor that I did have feelings for her. She was exactly what I wanted, but I knew that it would be hard to get her since she had dated Matt.

**A/N: Please review! ...let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life - Thanks for the reviews and I liked your suggestion. :)**

Taylor POV

I woke up a little afternoon and my headache was gone, but I was starving. I showered and went downstairs to find food. Shannon was at the parlor, Phil probably went with Jeff or Matt, and Shane could be anywhere. I grabbed some food and went to the parlor.

Matt POV

I was at my house and I needed someone to talk to; I went to see my dad. I walked in and he was watching TV.

"Hey, Dad." I said and he motioned for me to sit down. I grabbed two beers, handed him one, and then sat down.

"Hey, Matt, I was wondering when you want to talk." He said and I sighed; he knew us too well.

"I think I messed up." I said and he looked at me.

"I cheated on Taylor with Amy." I said and he sighed.

"Boy, you're a dumbass, you should know better than to even be around Amy." He said and I sighed. He was right and he called me the same thing Jeff did; I was a dumbass.

"Is Taylor even talking to you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, we are friends." I said.

"Do you think Shannon is secretly plotting to kill you after you hurt Taylor?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"He might be, but right now he is happy about his engagement." I said and Gil smiled. Shannon had introduced him to Julie and we all liked her. She was good for him; I had someone that was good for me.

"Matt, give Taylor up; you two need to be friends more than lovers. You two have been through everything together, but you don't need to go through that again." he told me and I knew that he was right.

I stayed and talked to Dad for a little longer before going back to my house. Jeff was almost done with his house, we were all going to help him paint tomorrow and then he can officially move in. I will have to get used to being by myself again; it will be strange.

Taylor POV

I walked in the parlor and Shannon was tattooing someone. I just waved and went into the back. I threw my stuff in the back and came out. I was looking over the appointment book when someone walked in. I looked up to see a flower delivery person and they came to the desk.

"I have a delivery for Taylor Moore." They said and I signed for them. The flowers were pretty and it was irises and roses. I was looking for a card and I finally found it.

_Feel Better. _

I was looking for a signature and I couldn't figure out who they were from. I knew that only a few people knew I didn't feel good that day, but none of them were going to send me flowers. The delivery guy hadn't left yet, so I figured I would find out who sent them.

" Can I ask if you have who sent these?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"Most girls wouldn't question it." He said.

"Can you tell me or not?" I asked him and he shrugged, but looked.

"I don't have a name, they paid with cash, sorry." He said.

"Thanks, if you decide to get a tattoo, I will give you 10 percent off for helping me." I told him and he smiled. He ended up making an appointment and left. I was so confused as to who sent them to me.

"Any ideas?" I asked Shannon.

"No, I don't sorry." He said and I shrugged.

I closed the parlor that night and Shannon had taken the flowers to his house. I was cleaning up when someone came in the door. I was kicking my self for not locking the door.

"Sorry, we are closed." I said as I came face to face with my ex, Eric.

"Hey, Taylor, I hoped that you liked the flowers I sent you." he said and I was scared. Eric and I had a bad past he could be violent. I didn't want him near me; I needed help.

"Eric, go away." I said as I was backing to the counter. Shannon kept a shotgun there and I was going to use it if I had to.

"No, I knew you aren't dating anyone, maybe we could give us another try. You know I always thought tattoos were sexy." He said and I wanted him to leave.

"No, Eric, I am not giving you anything." I said.

"Ok, I'll just take it." He said and I freaked. I went to grab the gun, but he dragged me away. I was fighting and screaming. Shannon, Jeff, and Matt had taught me to fight and I was going to use it. I hit him and broke his nose; it only made him madder.

Phil POV

I was going to the parlor to check on Taylor. Shannon had asked me to since he was with Julie, she had gotten sick and he was helping her. I pulled in and I saw a guy I didn't recognize in there and he was fighting Taylor. I knew it wasn't good.

I walked up to the door and they were both covered in blood. Taylor had gotten some good hits in, but he was now overpowering her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. I snuck in behind him and kicked him across the back of the head. He fell over and Taylor was shaking; she realized no one was hitting her and she looked up.

"Come on." I told her and I helped her up. I pulled her into a hug and she just cried. I called the cops and just held her while we waited for them. They arrested the guy and I went with her to the hospital.

I had driven the car, so that we could leave once she was done. She was in the ER and I was waiting with her. They had called Shannon and I am sure he had told everyone else. They had checked her out and she had some bruised ribs and a cracked cheek bone. We didn't have to wait long before Shannon, Matt, Jeff, and Gil all came to the hospital.

"What happened?" Shannon asked.

"I guess I forgot to check to see if it was locked and Eric came in. We yelled at each other and then it came to blows." She told him and she was about to cry again.

"You should remember to lock the door." Shannon said and I got annoyed because he was more worried about a door than about her being ok. She started to cry and I just pulled her close to me.

"Shannon, be grateful that she is ok." Jeff said and he was mad that he had said it as well.

"Tay, I'm…" he was saying.

"Save it, Shan." She said and he shut up.

They all hugged her and the doctor let her go home a little bit later.

"You wanna grab food?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Only if you feel like it." I told her and she nodded.

We ended up at waffle house and we ate. I knew that she wasn't happy because of what happened, but I was just glad that she was alright. We talked and we got along really well. She was great to talk to and I liked spending time with her. We got done talking and it was around 1 am.

"Come on, you're tired." I told her and she shrugged.

We pulled up in the driveway and I turned the lights out. I was fixing to get out when she stopped me. I was grateful I was in one of Shannon's old trucks because it was just a bench seat; she scooted over to me and kissed me softly.

"Thank you for rescuing me." She whispered and I smiled at her.

"You're welcome." I whispered as I kissed her softly again.

We stayed in the truck for a few more minutes kissing before we finally went inside. I ended up staying with Taylor in her room last night; she was still a little freaked out about what had happened.

Shannon POV

I was up when Taylor and Phil came in that night. I felt bad for how I had reacted to her. I knew that I had a stupid moment and I wanted to apologize. I was really glad that Phil had good timing and that idiot didn't really hurt Taylor. I would have killed him if he had hurt my sister.

**A/N: Please review! ...let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**Lissa, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- thanks for the reviews! **

Shannon POV

I woke up early and I couldn't sleep. I went into the kitchen and Phil was sitting at the table drinking coffee. I grabbed a cup and joined him.

"Thanks, for helping Taylor last night." I told him and he nodded.

"I didn't want her to get hurt either." He said and I nodded.

We talked for a little longer before I went to apologize to Taylor. I needed to because I was an ass last night when she got hurt. I felt bad because I was just glad that she was ok.

"Tay?" I called out from the other side of her door and she opened it a second later.

"I'm sorry for being an ass last night; I'm glad that you're ok." I told her and she hugged me.

"Thanks, Shan." She said and I smiled at her.

'Come on, get ready, we gotta paint Jeff's." I said and she laughed.

Taylor POV

I got ready and Shannon took me to get my truck from the parlor since I had to leave it last night. Phil just rode with Shannon and I wasn't sure where Phil and I stood. He was a great guy, but he was just like my brother and every other wrestler. I didn't even know if I wanted to date another wrestler.

I was behind Shannon when my phone rang and it was Jeff. He informed me that I was late and he wasn't happy. I just laughed at him and told him that we would be there in a minute. We pulled up and Jeff pulled me out of the truck to hug me.

"Hi, Jeffy." I said as he squeezed me too hard. I winced and yelped.

"Oh, sorry, Tay." He said and I smiled at him.

"It's ok, Jeffy." I said and I hugged Matt, because we were still friends.

We started to paint when Shane got there; Jamie was going to Europe with TNA for a few days so Shane was going to be around a lot more. We were painting and the floors got as much paint as the walls did. We were laughing and having fun.

Matt POV

We were painting and dancing to the music playing from one of the cars outside. Taylor seemed to be having fun, but couldn't do much because of her ribs. We were paining a tall room and we needed to reach the top of the wall.

"Taylor, can you paint from my shoulders?" I asked her and she nodded. She got on my shoulders and we were painting the walls. Jeff was talking all sorts of random pictures and we were having fun. I was walking around with Taylor on my shoulders and she was laughing at me because I would point out the spots that I missed and she would get them. I missed her a lot even though she was still my friend; I had given her up for a quick fuck and I hated it.

"We are done!" Jeff yelled later that afternoon and I heard Taylor sigh.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"My ribs are hurting." She said and I nodded.

"Let me get help and I will get you down." I told her and she nodded.

"Shane, come help me." I yelled and Phil appeared.

"Shane is busy, what do ya need?" he asked me.

" Can you help Taylor get down?" I asked him and he nodded.

He was gentle as he helped her down and held her for a second. I saw the look they shared and I knew that he liked her; I was a little jealous. I didn't expect her to stay single forever, but I didn't know that she would move on so quickly.

"Thanks." I said and walked out.

"I'm going back to my house to order pizza." I told them and they nodded.

Jeff POV

I saw how Phil and Taylor looked at each other and I sighed. I liked her, but I couldn't have her. I would have to wait and I hated waiting. I also hated not getting what I wanted, so it sucked. Phil and Taylor helped to clean up and then we went to Matt's.

We drove down to Matt's and went inside. We didn't know where Matt was and I knew that something was wrong. I also knew that it had to do with Taylor and Phil; I felt for him, but he had screwed it up himself.

"Taylor, can you go get Matt?" I asked her and she nodded.

I pulled Shannon into the kitchen while Phil and Shane were cleaning up.

"What?" he asked me.

"What is going on with Taylor and Phil?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Phil likes her and I am not sure how she feels? Does it matter?" he asked me.

"I don't want her to get hurt." I said and he smacked me upside the head.

"Ow…what?" I asked him.

"For thinking that I didn't care." He said and I just looked at him.

"You know what I mean." I said and he just walked away.

Taylor POV

I walked up to Matt's room and knocked.

"Yeah?" he yelled back.

"It's Taylor, Jeff wanted me to come get you." I said and he chuckled.

"Come on in, I'm in the bathroom." He said and I walked in. I sat on his bed and petted Lucas as I waited on Matt.

He came out in a towel and I wanted to touch him, but I knew that it wouldn't get good. He still looked so good to me. He stopped and looked at me; he walked over to me. I was praying that nothing stupid happened.

"Can we talk?" he asked me.

"If you put clothes on." I said and he smirked, but disappeared into his closet. He came back out later with shorts and had a t-shirt in his hand. He pulled his hair back in a ponytail as he stood in front of me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"You." he said and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry that I did what I did; I know that I hurt you and I hate it. I have already apologized, but it just doesn't feel good enough. I knew that once I hurt you I wouldn't have much say anymore, except as a friend, but Taylor, please don't date another wrestler." He said and I smirked.

"I knew you saw how Phil looked at me and Matt you are my best friend." I said and he smirked.

"Taylor, you deserve someone that is going to treat you like a princess and I know that someone who is gone 3-5 days out of the week isn't going to do that." He said and I sighed. I knew that he was right, but I wasn't going to tell him.

"Thanks, Matt." I said and I hugged him. I breathed in his scent and I hated it because I missed him. I pulled away and looked at him as out foreheads rested against each other. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and I felt his hands push me towards him; I couldn't fight it as our lips met. I pulled his hair down and tangled my fingers through it as he pulled me closer.

"Come on, Princess!" Jeff yelled and it made us pull apart. Matt and I were both laughing as Jeff came in and I put Matt's hair back in a ponytail.

"What took so long?" Jeff asked me.

"He had to get dressed." I said and Jeff pulled me out of the room. I looked back at Matt who gave me a 'sorry, talk later' look.

We all ate and then decided to watch a movie; I was curled up next to Phil, but I kept looking over at Matt. I knew that there was still something there, but did I want to fight for it? Was is still worth it? I apparently fell asleep thinking of all these things, because I woke up as Jeff laid me in his bed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Just sleep princess, Shannon is sleeping downstairs." He said and I snuggled up to him; he was warm.

**A/N: Please review! ...let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, & ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- thanks for the reviews! **

Taylor POV

I woke up the next morning and cooked breakfast. I was going to open the parlor today because Shannon was going to be with Julie, it was her birthday. I had given him something to give her and I knew that she would like it. I liked Julie, but I wasn't sure about her and Shannon; something just didn't seem right. They got engaged soon after they started dating; I just wanted Shannon to be happy.

I walked in and I hadn't been back since Eric had attacked me. I took a deep breath and started getting everything ready; I was still shaken from being attacked. I finally got everything done and opened the shop. I was sitting behind the counter when I heard the door open; I immediately looked up to see who it was. I smiled when I saw Gil and hugged him.

"Hey, Gil." I said.

"Hey, little one, I wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said and I smiled. He was like my dad.

"I am good; I will get over it." I said and he smiled.

I pulled up a chair and he was sitting next to me. We were drinking coffee and talking about everything. I wasn't sure if Matt had told him what had happened, but I wasn't going to tell him.

"Taylor, are you really ok? Matt told me what happened." He said and I looked at him.

"Gil, I love both your sons, and I will be ok. Matt hurt me, but I refuse to lose a friend because of it." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry that my sons can be stupid." He said.

"I don't hold it against you" I said and he smiled.

"I hope that you all are friends for as long as you can be and don't let them break you." he said and I hugged him. He stayed a little longer before he left to run errands. I was bored, nothing was on TV, and there was no one coming in. I didn't have any appointments scheduled today. I was watching ESPN when Jeff, Matt, Phil, and Shane all came in and I smiled when I saw them.

"Hey, guys." I said and they all hugged me.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"I need my tattoo filled in better." Jeff said and I pointed for him to sit down. He stripped out of his shirt and I know that I had seen him a million times without a shirt, but this was different. He looked good; it took me a minute, but I finally got over my momentary embarrassment.

I was filling in his tattoo and the rest of the guys were just talking to us. I was glad that someone else was here with me; I was bored. I finished up Jeff and Phil wanted a small one to fill in a spot on his arm. He sat down and I did a small one on his arm. He just smiled when he saw it and he did have a cute smile. I was so confused about who I had feelings for; it sucked.

I got done and they left. I was by myself again. I seriously didn't know what to do and I couldn't talk to anyone about it because I liked them all. I needed Shane; I called him and he agreed to come back.

"What's wrong little one?" he asked me and I smiled at the nickname. I remember that Jeff had given that to me when we were little because I was always too little to do anything, then he changed my nickname to princess because it bugged me when I was little.

"I don't know what to do." I said and he smiled at me as he sat down beside me.

"You must like more than one guy." He said and I nodded.

"Ok, Matt and Phil are the ones that I can guess, but who is the other one? Jeff?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Jeff?" he asked me again.

"Yes, Jeff, I think my old feelings came back; I have gotten really close to him since I have helped him stay clean. I know that it's bad because I was dating Matt and we kissed yesterday. I am so confused." I said and Shane just looked at me.

"Tay, I don't know what to tell you, they have been fighting over you since we were little." He said and I looked at him funny.

"Yeah, they both love you in their own way. They would have wrestling matches over you and Shannon would get so pissed." He said and I laughed.

"What do you want, Taylor?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know; I knew that one day this might happen, but I don't know. I talked to Matt about us and he just wants me to be happy, bu he said don't date another wrestler." I said and Shane cracked a smile.

"He was talking about a specific one." He said.

"Phil?" I asked and Shane nodded.

"I knew that I would probably marry a Hardy, but I didn't know it would be this complicated. I don't even know if I want that anymore because I don't want to come between them." I said and Shane nodded.

"Tay, Shannon is getting married so he is going to be doing his own thing, I'm going ask Jamie to marry me, Matt and Jeff will get live-in girlfriends that rotate every 5-10 years, but what are you going to do?" he asked me and I realized what he meant. I got a degree to be a PT or a nurse and I'm not even using it.

"I don't know, but I see what you mean." I told him and he smiled.

"Tay, you are too pretty to be stuck here and you are too smart." He said and I nodded. I hugged him and he just smiled at me.

"Jamie is lucky to have you." I told him and he smiled.

"I am starting back as the Hurricane in two weeks." He said and I smiled.

"Congrats!" I told him and he smiled.

We talked a little longer before he left and I was bored again. I knew that he was right; I never really wanted to stay in Cameron. I had always dreamed about getting out of here; Jeff used to make fun of me for it.

_Flashback:_

_I had just laid down in the backyard and Jeff was with me. We were looking at the stars since Matt was being mean right now. _

_"What do you want do when you grow up?" Jeff asked me. _

_"I want to be a nurse and I want to be far away from here." I said and Jeff looked at me. _

_"Why don't you like it here?" he asked me. _

_"Because it's too small; I want to live in a big city with a lot people. I will get married, have a family, and live in a big city." I said and he smiled at me. _

_"I am going to wrestle and maybe get married. I don't know if I want to be attached, but I would if it was you." he said and I laughed at him. _

_"You can't, she is attached to me." Matt said as he laid down next to us. _

_"Taylor, which one of us do you want?" Jeff asked me. _

_"Both of you." I said and they laughed. _

_"I guess we are going to have a big house if we are going to share." Jeff said and we were all laughing. _

_End of Flashback_

I laughed to myself and sighed. I did love both of them, but I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want to be in Cameron, but my family was here and my friends. I knew that I could leave anytime I wanted to because my trust fund and Shannon would hate it, but he would support me.

The rest of the day was boring and I thought at lot about everything. I loved the Hardy's, but I didn't want to ruin them. I wasn't going to be the one to break up that family; I knew what I had to do. I had to tell Shannon, but I knew that he wouldn't be happy.

Shannon POV

I got home that night, very late, and Taylor was still sitting up in the living room. She looked upset and I didn't like it. I sat down beside her and she just looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I thought about a lot and I am leaving, Shan." She said and I knew what she meant. I knew that she loved all of us, but she never liked it here. She hated it and I didn't blame her for leaving. I just pulled her into a hug and she cried.

"What made you finally want to go?" I asked her.

"Everything, I love you and I love all our friends, but I can't be the one to break them apart. I need some time and space. I promise I will visit." She told me and I smiled at her.

"Did you call Mom?" I asked her.

"No, I call Nick, he is willing to hire me right now." She said and I nodded. I was glad that she had stayed friends with Nick, he was her former boyfriend and they were good friends now.

"Where are you moving to?" I asked her.

"Dallas, I am moving at the end of this week. I am just going to move in with Nick for right now." She said and I nodded.

"Well, at least it's a big city." I told her and she smiled.

We stayed up all night and talked. We decided that we weren't going to tell Jeff or Matt until the night before she left. I understood why she was going to do it, but I hoped that one day she made it back to Cameron. We agreed not to sell this house because it was hers and she would always have a place to come back too.

**A/N: Please review! ...let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. The story isn't almost over so don't get worried... **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! Good luck wtih school!**

**The story is still going and it's going to be where Taylor is in Dallas and the Hardy's are still in Cameron; I hope you like it. **

Taylor POV

The week went by fast; I had everything ready to move. I wouldn't be back until Shannon's wedding. I just hoped that Matt and Jeff would understand why I was doing this; it was for me as much as it was for them. I had written them notes and I wasn't going to actually tell them bye; it would be too hard. Shane, Jamie, and Gil all knew what was going on and they all were supportive. I now just had to tell my parents. I pulled up to the house and knocked on the front door. My dad opened the door and looked surprised.

"Taylor?" he asked me.

"Hi, Dad, can I talk to you and mom?" I asked him and he moved so I could come in. I walked in and sat down the in the living room. Mom appeared a second later and sat down by dad.

"What did you want to tell us?" Mom asked me.

"I am moving to Dallas to be a PT with Nick." I told them and they seemed shocked.

"Nick? Old boyfriend Nick?" my dad asked and I nodded. He smiled; he had always liked Nick.

"Good, I am glad that you are going. When are you leaving?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow morning." I said.

"I am glad, Taylor, that you are doing what you want to do." Mom said and I smiled. I nodded and talked to them a little more. Dad offered to buy me a home there, but I told him not to worry about it. I left go back to Shannon's and I got a phone call when I got there; Dad had bought me a townhome near Nick's. I knew that if he knew about the townhome then he was talking to Nick as well. They had always wanted me to marry him, but the timing just sucked.

I walked in to see Julie sitting at the table. I smiled at her and joined her; we got along great.

"You ready to move?" she asked me.

"Yeah, and dad just bought me a townhome." I said and she laughed.

"Shannon said your parents were over-bearing." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, are you going to invite them to your wedding?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He doesn't think they will come, but it's a goodwill gesture." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry that you are moving." She said and I looked at her.

"I know it's for the better." She said and I smiled.

"I just need to see what else is out there." I said and she nodded.

"You think you will ever come back here?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Eventually." I said.

We talked a little longer before going to Gil's; I need to say bye. I talked to him a little while and he understood why I was doing it. I left there to go to Jeff's. He was having his moving party, but it was just a party. He had already moved in this week; he was just showing off the house. I was sad, but I put on a happy face. I hugged Shannon when I got there and he smiled at me.

"It will be ok." He told me as Jeff hugged me.

Jeff POV

I was happy when Tay showed up to the party. I was so glad that she was here; matt was the only person who was closer to me than she was. I hugged her and we started to pour drinks. I noticed something was different.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I said and he smiled.

"Come here, please." I told her and I pulled her outside. She was confused, but I needed to talk to her. I pulled her with me as we headed into the woods.

"Jeff, party?" she asked me.

"Don't worry about it, come on, Tay."I said and we walked until I found the clearing. I could still see my house, but it was nice spot.

"Tay, I need to tell you something." I said and she looked at me.

"I know that you and Matt are whatever and I know that I didn't return your feelings for a lot of reason years ago, I want to now." I said and she looked upset.

"Jeff, don't do this now." She said and I didn't understand.

"Tay, I love you." I said and she looked like she wanted to cry. I was confused and I didn't know what to do. She pulled me into a hug and I just hugged her back; I knew that something was wrong. I just didn't know what it was; I didn't like it. She gave me a soft kiss and then took off running to the house; I was to stunned to move. I finally took off running after her.

Shannon POV

I saw Taylor running for the house and I knew that something was wrong.

"Get me out of here." She said. I grabbed Julie and our coats as she ran to Matt. She hugged him and then ran to the car. I knew that wouldn't have any idea what was wrong, but this was her decision.

I got in with Julie and we left with Jeff and Matt yelling for us. I hated seeing Taylor in the back of the Hummer crying, but I knew why she was. I took her straight to the airport, where she got on the next flight to Dallas. I hugged her as long as I could before she had to leave and I promised not to tell them where she had gone. She didn't want them following her.

Matt POV

Taylor ran up, hugged, and kissed me before she bolted with Shannon and Julie. I knew something was going on, but I didn't know what it was. I just looked at Jeff as they left.

"Something is wrong." I said and Jeff nodded.

We went back inside and tried to party, but I couldn't get Taylor out of my mind. Shannon did come back that night; I tried calling him but I got no answer. I wanted to know what was going on and Shane kept telling me everything was probably fine; I didn't believe him.

Taylor POV

I got on the plane and I cried the entire flight to Dallas. I got off the plane and Nick took me to his house. I was glad that he was such a good friend. He understood and just held me that night as I slept. I got up and cooked the next morning and Nick came in a little later.

"You better today?" he asked me and I nodded. He pulled me into a hug and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Nick for still putting up with me." I said and he laughed.

"You put up with me through a lot." He said and I smiled.

"Come on, eat." I said and we sat down.

"I will take you to your new house today and show you around the city." He said and I nodded.

Jeff POV

I was at home the next morning when Shannon came over and Matt just glared at him when he walked in. We both wanted an explanation for the stunt last night.

"What the hell was last night about?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"Here." He said and handed each of us an envelope.

"Matt go home and read yours." He said and we just looked at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"The explanation you want is in there." He said and Matt looked at him.

"Promise." He said and Matt looked at me.

"Fine, I'l be back to help in a few." Matt said and walked away. Shannon turned to leave and I grabbed him.

"Seriously… it's in here?" I asked him.

"Just read it." He said and walked out the door. He was acting strange today too. I didn't like it; I still needed to talk to Taylor. I sat down at the table and opened the letter.

_Jeffy, _

_I want you to know that I always have and always will love you; nothing will change that. I also don't want you to think that this is because of you; I need some time to figure a lot of stuff out. I have moved and don't ask Shannon where I have gone; he won't tell you. I will be back every so often, but I don't want you to hold on to that. I want you to move on; find someone you love and keep on winning championships. I will always be your best friend, but I can't come between you and Matt; you two need each other. I wasn't going to be there to ruin that; I know that you two have always fought over me in your own ways, but lately it's worse. I can see it and you know it. I will see you again, but not for awhile. I love you, Jeffy. _

_I will understand if you hate me or never want to talk to me again, but I did what I thought was right at the time. Don't hate Shannon; he had nothing to do with this. I can't have both of you, so I don't want either of you because I don't want to start a war. You and Matt need each other more than you need me. I love each of you in your own way and you each hold different places in my heart. I will miss you and no one will ever take your place. _

_Love your princess, _

_Tay. _

I read it over and over again; she was gone. I hated it, but I understood her reasoning. I put the letter in my room and just sat there. I missed her so much and I just realized I loved her; it all sucked.

Matt POV

I walked to my back porch and opened the letter.

_Matty, _

_I will always love you and I will always think of you as a best friend; that will never change. I am leaving and it's not because of you; I need time to figure some stuff out. I don't blame you for anything that has happened recently and I still have nothing but love for you. I have moved away and no, Shannon won't tell you where I have gone; he promised. I will be back every so often and I will always watch you no matter what brand you're on just to be able to see you. I want you to move on, Matt; find someone you love. I know that you love Amy and if she is what makes you happy then never stop fighting to get her back. I will always love you Matt, no matter what you think you were always my first love. I want you and Jeff to stay close and don't blame each other for this; you know that no matter how mad Jeff gets about this; it wasn't either of your fault. I need this and I knew that if I told you it would only make it harder. _

_I won't be surprised if you hate me or never want to talk to me again; don't hate Shannon. He didn't have anything to do with this; it was all me. I did this because right now it's what we all need; I didn't want to start a war between you and Jeff. . You and Jeff need to take care of each other; I love both of you. I love you and Jeff in different ways and I always will. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we broke up, but I do love you. I will miss you and no one will ever take your place. _

_Love you, _

_Tay_

I read it and I cried. She had left; she had always said that she was, but she really did. I hated it and I wanted to change a lot so that she wouldn't feel like she needed to leave.

**A/N: Please review! ...let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews!**

Shannon POV

I had to get used to Taylor not being around at first, but after a month I still hate it. I talked to her everyday and she seemed to like Dallas. I wanted her to be happy, but missed her so much. I knew that she would be back in a month for my wedding. She was still helping Julie from Dallas; she had sent out the invitations for us and done a few other things.

Matt and Jeff didn't take Taylor leaving well; Matt ran back to Amy and Jeff is been painting and riding his bike nonstop. I am just glad that Jeff stayed clean after Taylor left. She was worried that he would go back to using once she left.

I was at home and Shane was with me; Shane and Jamie knew where she was. They both supported her and still talk to her too. Jamie blamed most of Taylor leaving on Jeff and Matt, but she was nice to them for Shane.

"How are you?" Shane asked me.

"I'm ok; I am still not used to her not being around. I hated it when she went to college for the same reason." I said and he nodded.

"She seems to be happy." Shane said and I shrugged.

"I don't know; I think she is trying to like it." I said and Shane shrugged.

Jeff POV

I hated that Taylor left; I missed her so much. I understood why she did it, but I didn't want her too. Matt and I had fought over many things, one of them was her, but we always made up. I never thought that we would lose her; she was always with us.

I was sitting in my office looking around the room and I looked on the cabinet to see a picture that I hadn't noticed before. I walked over to it and looked at it. The picture was of Me and Taylor from when we were painting my house; the day that Matt cheated on her. She was holding the camera to take a picture of us; I was kissing her check. I didn't remember putting this picture up here so I turned it over and there was a note on the back of the picture frame.

_Look at back of picture_

I opened the frame and found a couple more pictures behind that one; they were all of me and Taylor over the years. I looked at the last one and Taylor has written on it.

_Jeffy, this is my house warming present to you… hope it didn't take too long for you to find it. ~Taylor_

I smiled and I looked through the pictures and found one of Taylor when she was going to her senior prom. She had asked me to be her date, but I told her no because of Shannon. I looked at the picture; she looked amazing in her dress and I was in jeans and a t-shirt.

_Flashback…_

_"I'm nervous!" she said and we were all telling her it was going to be ok. She was nervous because her date was going to be here any minute. Shannon and Matt walked into the kitchen to get more film for the camera and I was standing there with her. _

_"You look beautiful." I told her and she smiled. She had an amazing smile. _

_"Thanks, I wish you could have gone." She said with a hint of sadness. _

_"You know I'm too old, plus you have to have fun." I told her and she rolled her eyes. _

_"Whatever, Jeffy." She said and I smiled at her. _

_"You will have fun princess and forget all about me." I told her. _

_"I can't forget about you, Jeffy." She said. _

_"Ok, Jeff get with Tay for a picture." Shannon said as he came back in the room with Matt following him. _

_I posed with Taylor for a picture, Matt was with her, and we got some of her and Shannon. She was happy when her date got there and we got pictures of them together. She hugged all of us before she left. _

_"She looks really nice." Matt said and we all nodded. _

_She will forget about me; I'm just her brother's friend… I thought as we started to watch TV. _

I was interrupted from the thoughts by my phone ringing. I answered it and talked to Shannon for a little bit while I was putting the picture back together. I put the picture on my nightstand so that I could still see Taylor every day.

Taylor POV

I had been in Dallas for over a month; I hated it. I talked to Shannon everyday and I would tell him that I loved it, but I knew he probably saw through my fake happiness. I would hang out with Nick all the time and I had even gone out on a few dates, but I kept having one person pop into my mind: Jeff. He was who I compared everyone too and he was what I wanted. I knew that if I went back I would fall back into the pattern that I got out of, but I missed just working at the tattoo parlor. I had fun and now work was just work.

Nick was coming over tonight after work; I promised him I would cook. I got everything done and he came over right on time. We ate and had fun, but afterwards were just sitting out on the patio.

"You still hate it here?" he asked me.

"How do you know that I hate it?" I asked him.

"Taylor, I know you too well, we are best friends. I know when you aren't happy and you're not happy. You miss him." He said.

"Who? Shannon? Yeah, I miss my brother." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"No, you miss Jeff." He said and I knew he was right; I didn't want to admit it.

"NO, I don't, I am not going back." I said and Nick laughed.

"Why not? You have given up everything you loved to be unhappy because you thought this is what you wanted?" he asked me and I sighed. I was sitting there when I felt his lips on mine; I was shocked but I didn't pull away.

"Who comes to your mind?" he asked me.

"Jeff." I whispered and he smiled.

"Go back." He said.

"No, they will think I am a failure." I said and he laughed at me.

"No, they won't, not everything works out like you want it to." He said and I sighed.

We talked a little longer before he had to go, because he worked early the next day. I caved and called my dad; I needed advice.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Daddy?" I asked him.

"Taylor, are you ok?" he asked me.

"No, I hate it here." I sobbed as tears rushed from my eyes.

"Then come home, we were waiting to see how long you would torture yourself by staying away." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Taylor, your mother and I want what's best for you. We realized that when you moved to Dallas. We didn't' want you to leave and we realized it was wrong of us to treat you and Shannon like we were because you are the only children we have. We never meant to push you two away; we just wanted what was best. We realized that what we thought and what you wanted aren't the same things." He said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, Taylor, look just move back for your brother's wedding. I can sell that house whenever and I will buy you a new one when you get here." He said.

"Shannon gave me his old house." I said and I heard dad chuckle.

"Well, then move home, Taylor, we are proud of you no matter what." He said and I smiled for the first time in a long time.

Matt POV

I was up that night because I hadn't slept well since Taylor left. I felt like it was my fault; I really missed her. I had listened to Taylor and tried to make Amy and me work again, but it didn't. I think they only reason our relationship every really worked was mainly because of wrestling and sex.

I walked into my office and sat down; I always did a lot of my thinking in my office. I was sitting there looking around and realized everything in my house reminded me of Taylor. She had helped me decorate and we had had sex on my desk. I ran my fingers over the top of my desk and remember how smooth her skin was and how soft her lips felt. I just smiled at the memory; she was my best friend.

I sighed and pulled out the drawer to get some liqor when I noticed a picture frame. I pulled it out and saw that it was a picture of Taylor and me the night I asked her out. I smiled at it and turned it over; I didn't remember putting it in there.

_Look at the pictures…_

I read it and opened it frame. I found a few more pictures of me and Taylor over the years. I found one of us when we were really little and we were on the trampoline, another from when Taylor was at one of my first wrestling matches, and another when Jeff and I won our first tag titles. I smiled because she had been there for everything. I looked at the picture that I first saw and read what was on the back.

_Matty, Thanks for always letting me be there to celebrate with you… I didn't want to miss anything. ~ Taylor_

I smiled and looked at the picture before putting the frame on my dresser in my room. I wanted to be able to still see her every day.

Shannon POV

I was about to go to sleep when my phone rang; it was Taylor.

"Hello?" I asked her.

"Shan?" she asked me and I could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong, Tay?" I asked her.

"I am moving home; I hate it here." She said and I smiled.

"Ok, just let me know when." I told her.

"I talked to Dad and he apologized for everything. He wants me to move home for your wedding." She said and I smiled bigger.

"I talked to Dad too, Tay. He apologized for everything and is even coming to the wedding. I can't wait to see you." I told her.

"Thanks, Shan, but don't tell anyone. I want to surprise them." She said.

"No problem, I will start expecting your stuff in the next week." I said and she laughed at me.

"Thanks, Shan, but one more thing…" she said.

"What is it, Tay?" I asked her.

"I think I love Jeff." She said and I smiled.

"Finally." I said.

**A/N: Please review! ...let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**Sweetness79, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that you like it…**

Taylor POV

The next two weeks crawled by and I packed everything up to ship back to Shannon's. I was glad that I was moving home; Shannon already gave me my job back at the parlor. He wanted me to run it full time since he was going back to wrestling full-time. I had moved out, moved away, and realized I hated it. I missed where I used to be and I missed my family. I never liked being in Cameron until I moved away and realized it was the best place in the world. I couldn't wait to move home; I just hoped that Jeff and Matt forgave me.

I was nervous the whole drive home. I couldn't wait to be home, but I hope that they forgave me. No one knew that I was moving back for good; they all just thought that I was coming back for the wedding. I finally got into tow around 3 am and went to Shannon's. I fell asleep pretty early that morning and I slept for a long time.

Julie POV

Shannon was so happy that Taylor was moving back and I knew that she was glad to be back. I had grown really close to Taylor and she was like my sister since I didn't have any siblings. I was glad that she was going to be maid of honor. We were going for our last fitting today and I knew that Shannon wanted to spend time with her.

"Morning." She said as she walked into the kitchen and Shannon grabbed her. He gave her a big hug and they were both smiling.

"You mean afternoon." I said and they were laughing.

"You glad to be home?" Shannon asked her and she nodded.

"I am glad you are back because he wasn't happy the entire time." I said and Shannon stuck his tongue out at me.

Taylor grabbed some food on the way out the door. I was going with her to get our dresses fitted one last time since the wedding was in two days.

Taylor POV

We left to get our dresses fitted one last time. Julie had lost some weight and she wanted the dress to fit right. I was her only bride's maid so I wasn't too worried about my dress. I was more worried about hiding from Jeff and Matt. I didn't want them to hate me, but I didn't know how they would react when they saw me.

We got our dresses fitted and went to lunch by ourselves. I was glad that Shannon was marrying Julie. They were a cute couple and they were good together. We got along really well and I felt like I had a sister. I was never this close to Shannon's first bitch of a wife. We finished, picked up a few things, I bought Julie something for the wedding, and we went back to Shannon's.

We were all downstairs talking when Jeff and Matt came into the room. I bolted up the stairs.

Shannon POV

We were all talking when we heard Matt and Jeff come in the door. Taylor bolted upstairs and I was trying not to laugh. Julie just acted normal and we knew they hadn't seen her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them.

"Came to hang out with the almost married couple." Jeff said and we nodded.

We all hung out and talked. I felt bad because Taylor was upstairs by herself; I excused myself to go check on her.

"Tay?" I asked when I walked into her old room.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Tay, they aren't going to hate you." I told her and she shrugged.

"They still love you." I told her and she shrugged again.

"I have half a mind to drag you down there." I told her and she glared at me.

"You wouldn't?" she asked me.

"No, I wouldn't, but I don't think that you should go see them before the wedding." I told her and she nodded.

"Tomorrow." She said and I nodded. I talked to her for another minute and went back to where everyone was. Jeff and Matt stayed a little longer before going home. Taylor hung out with us a little more that night before we all went to bed. I hoped that she went to see them tomorrow because she needed them as friends.

Taylor POV

I got up the next morning and I was going to see Matt and Jeff. I knew that I probably needed to talk to Matt first; I just hoped that Jeff wasn't over there. I walked up to the door and knocked. Matt opened it and didn't look up at first.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I need my friend back." I said and he looked at me. I just smiled as he pulled me into a hug and carried me into the house.

"When did you get back?" he asked me.

"Yesterday." I said and he smiled.

"How long are you back for?" he asked me.

"Forever." I said and he smiled.

"I decided that even though I thought I wanted something… it wasn't always what was best for me." I told him and he smiled.

"I'm glad your back." He said.

We talked a little bit longer and he told me about Amy. He also told me that he was sorry again and glad that it didn't ruin our friendship. I was glad to have him as a friend and he laughed when I told him I thought that he would hate me for leaving. I hugged him again for walking to Jeff's house.

Jeff POV

I was upstairs when my doorbell rang… no one ever rang my doorbell. I didn't want it to be another fan who was crazy enough to figure out where I lived. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I was shocked to see Taylor; I didn't think she was coming back until tomorrow. I just hugged her.

"I missed you." I told her as I hugged her. She really was my best friend; I had missed her. I pulled her into the house and she stopped me.

"Wait, Jeff…" she said and pulled me into a kiss. I held onto her tighter and deepened the kiss. She finally pulled away and looked at me.

"I wanted to do that… we need to talk." She said and I pulled her into the living room.

"Jeffy, I missed you and I hope that you don't hate me for leaving. I hated myself for the last month because I was worried about everyone here. I wanted to move and I found myself missing everyone and everything here. I know that before you left you told me how you felt and I fell the same way. I love you Jeff and I always have; I loved you even when I hated you. I have never been able to get you out of my mind." She told me and I pulled her into another kiss.

"Taylor, I was never mad at you and I have never been able to get you out of my mind. How long are you in town for?" I asked her.

"For forever." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad your back." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Taylor, do you think that we could try what we have both been fighting?" I asked her.

"I want you to talk to Matt about it first… we have to think of his feelings too." I told Jeff and he nodded.

We talked a little longer before I had to go change. We all had to be at the church tonight for the rehearsal. I was just glad that no one hated me and I still had my friends and family.

**A/N: Please review! ...let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE or TNA. I hope you like my story. Check out my other stories!**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life**** & dAV3- thanks for the reviews… Sorry it took me a long time to update.**

Shannon POV

I was so glad when Taylor came walking in with Jeff and Matt. I knew that everything was going back to normal and they all looked happy. I just smiled at Julie and she kissed me; Shane and Jamie came walking in a few minutes later.

"Hey, welcome back." Shane told Taylor and hugged her. She just smiled and hugged them both.

We went through the rehearsal and it went good. I was glad that Taylor was back and that I wasn't having another large wedding like the first one I had. I was glad that I was laid back for this wedding and that Taylor would get me through it again. I depended a lot on my sister and she was always there for me.

We went to a restaurant to eat afterwards and I could see the love between Jeff and Taylor. I knew that I was stupid years ago, but I was glad that everything was better now. I wanted her to be as happy as I have been with Julie.

Jeff POV

I was so happy that Taylor was back and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was perfect to me and she always had been. I had respected Shannon's wishes years ago, but all bets were off now. I wanted her and she was going to be mine; I loved her.

We finished up and all went home. Taylor, Julie, and Jamie were staying at Taylor's. All the guys were staying at my house and we were going to get drunk.

"To Shannon's last night of freedom." Shane said as we all raise glasses to do shots.

"Yeah, but I don't think that she will be like that… I think she will join in on the fun." He said and we all nodded.

"I'm just glad you got rid of the last one." I said and they all nodded.

"Well, now when do I get to do this for the rest of you? I have had the pleasure twice now." He said and we all shrugged.

"I'm proposing to Jamie in a few days." Shane said and we all did shots to him.

"I'm just waiting on the right one." Matt said.

"She will come around… just be patient." Shannon said.

"What about little Jeffy?" Shane asked.

"I love Taylor." I blurted out and they all looked at me; I didn't want Matt to get mad at me. I saw him smile and I looked at him.

"Treat her good or I will be in line after Shannon to kick your ass." Matt said and I smiled.

"It's about damn time." Shane said and we were all laughing.

We spent the rest of the night drinking and finally fell asleep around midnight.

Taylor POV

Julie, Jamie, and me all went back to my house. We were going to drink wine and talk about girl stuff. We ended up talking about our love and our lives. I told them some funny stories about all the guys growing up. We had fun and Jamie and I gave Julie some gifts we got her. She was laughing because we got her stuff from an adult store. She was excited because they were going on a cruise for their honeymoon. We went to bed around midnight and Julie was so excited.

Julie POV

The next day was so hectic and I was grateful that Jamie and Taylor were there to help me. We got our hair done and we got to the church with just a little time to spare. I was so nervous and they kept telling me that it was going to be ok. I was glad that this wedding is smaller than my last wedding. I really loved Shannon and I was just glad that his parents were at the wedding. I wanted everything to be perfect for everyone.

"Come on, it's time." Taylor said and smiled at me.

"I'm nervous." I told her.

"It's ok, it will all go away once you see him." She said and I smiled.

I loved the colors of the wedding. I had gone everything in black and white; Taylor was my only bride's maid and it was simple. She was wearing a long black dress and she looked really nice. She ended up picking her own dress out since I couldn't find the time to get to it. I had to pull teeth just to get this time off for my wedding and honeymoon.

Jeff POV

I smiled as I watched Matt stand by Shannon; I was glad that Shannon was happy. I lost most of my thoughts when I saw Taylor walk down the aisle. She was beautiful and looked just perfect in the dress she was wearing. I smiled when I saw her and she smiled at me. I didn't care what else happened because we were the only people in the room.

The wedding went good and Julie made a beautiful bride. Shannon look so happy and I was glad that everything went smoothly. We were having the reception at me and Matt's property. Shannon wanted it to be like a large party more than a reception. I was also glad to see Taylor and Shannon's parents there; they looked like they were finally trying.

I was sitting with Shane when Shannon, Julie, Matt, and Taylor arrived. I just smiled as I saw Taylor again.

"Just go tell her." Shane said and I looked at him.

"You know you love her." He said and I smiled. I watched as Taylor hugged her parents and then started to look around. Matt walked up beside her and pointed towards us; Matt told her something and she smiled. She hugged him and I almost felt jealous. I turned to grab a drink and Taylor was right in front of me.

"Hi." She said and I smiled at her. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Taylor, a few more pictures." Shannon called and she walked back over there.

Taylor POV

I took more pictures with Shannon and talked with my parents. I really just wanted to be with Jeff; I felt like I was in high school again. I didn't know why; I couldn't even be sure it was going to work, but I had butterflies in my stomach. I was walking past where everyone was dancing when someone pulled me to the dance floor. I turned to see Jeff and I just smiled at him.

"Dance with me?" he asked me and I nodded.

I felt safe next to Jeff; I had always felt safe with him. I knew that he couldn't hurt me and I knew that he would always be there in one way or another. We danced and I just looked at him.

"Can I talk to you tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

We stayed outside with everyone until Shannon and Julie got ready to leave for their honeymoon; they were going on a cruise and I hoped they had fun. I was getting cold and it was getting late.

"Come on." Jeff said and I nodded. I hugged Matt, Shane, and Jamie before I went with Jeff to his house. Matt was going home and Shane was leaving with Jamie. We were all just going to clean up tomorrow.

I was walking up the steps and I was still in my dress; I was tired. I just giggled when Jeff picked me up and carried me inside.

"You look tired." He said and I nodded.

"Come on, you can borrow clothes." He said and I nodded.

We both went to his room and he handed me shorts and a t-shirt. I changed and walked back out; he was laying on his bed in pj bottoms. I just crawled on his bed and laid next to him.

"I talked to Matt." He said and I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he threatened to hurt me if I hurt you." he said and I smiled.

"Good." I said.

"Yeah, because now I can kiss you." he said and pulled me to him as we kissed.

**A/N: Please review! ...let me know what you think any suggestions are welcome. **


	24. an

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't update in a while because I have broken my hand and typing sucks... sorry for the delay...I will update as soon as I can.**

**My story Merci is also on hold becuase of writer's block...**

**Thanks, Yankees 01**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ****ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, dAV3, CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. **

**My hand is a little better, but chapters will still be slower. Enjoy!**

Taylor POV

Waking up by Jeff was great and I mostly stayed with him that whole week that Shannon was gone. I knew that I had a house to myself, but I also finally had Jeff. I was opening the parlor and managing it fine without Shannon. I just hoped that he was having fun with Julie; she was nice and good for Shannon. I was just glad that he had found someone who would put up with him.

It was Thursday and Shannon would be back in a few days because Julie had to go to work on Monday. I was at the parlor and fixing to leave when someone replaced me; I wanted a short day today. I was going to Matt's to hang out with Shane, Jeff, and Matt. Jamie was at a taping and Shane missed her; he was going to propose next week. We were all excited for him and we knew that he really loved her.

I left and went to Matt's. Gil was over there as well; Jeff was riding his dirt bike and Shane was riding one as well. I was sitting on Matt's porch with Gil and Matt; I was happy that I had come back.

"Are you glad to be back?" Gil asked me.

"Totally." I told him and he smiled at me.

"We are glad you are back; my boys were lost without you." he said and I smiled. Matt was just laughing because his dad could still embarrass him.

Jeff POV

I was riding with Shane and we were going over the course. I knew that Taylor was going to be over and I figure she was talking with Dad. I was riding when I hit a jump wrong and flipped the bike. I went flying and it all hurt when I hit the ground; I just laid there.

Shane POV

I was riding with Jeff when he hit a jump and flipped his bike. He went flying and landed hard; he didn't move. I knew that something was wrong. I yelled for Taylor and went over to help Jeff. I was beside him when Taylor came running over; she looked very concerned.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"He hit it wrong and landed hard." I told her and she was beside Jeff.

"Call an ambulance." She told me and I walked away.

Jeff POV

I could hear Taylor talking to me and I was trying to respond. I was in so much pain. I finally got my eyes open and everything was blurry. I could see Taylor and I finally reach over and touched her.

"Jeffy, it's going to be ok." She said and I just closed my eyes again. She said it was going to be ok, so it would be.

Matt POV

I wasn't worried until I saw the ambulance pull up. I was with Dad and we stayed back so that there weren't too many people around to get in the way. The ambulance pulled away and Taylor walked up to us with Shane behind her.

"Hospital?" I asked her and she nodded.

Shane rode with her and I drove dad to the hospital. We were all worried about Jeff; Taylor was really worried. We got there and all sat in the waiting room. I pulled Taylor into a hug and she just leaned her head on my shoulder.

We waited what seemed like an eternity before the ER doctor came out to see us. We all went into a small room off to the side.

"Jeff will be fine, but he took a bad fall. He has two broken ribs, a concussion, major bruising, and ruptured his spleen. He has had surgery to remove the spleen and we got to it in time. He is recovering, but he will have to stay overnight tonight. He is in a room if you would like to see him." The doctor said. We thanked him and followed him to Jeff's room.

We all went in and he was really banged up. Taylor was upset and Shane hugged her; she was really in love with him. Taylor sat down beside Jeff and took his hand; he looked over at her.

"Hey." She whispered and he tried to smile.

We all talked to him and told him what was going on. I was going to stay with him tonight and Shane was going to stay with Taylor. We all didn't like the idea of her staying by herself even though she had a house by herself.

Taylor POV

I finally went home that night and Shane came over to stay with me. I plopped down on the couch and Shane sat next to me.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I am just glad that he is alright." I said and Shane nodded.

We stayed up and talked some more before we finally fell asleep the next morning. I was so tired, but I couldn't stop worrying about Jeff.

The next two days sucked because Jeff had to stay at the hospital longer than they thought. I just wanted him home. Shane stayed with him one night and he didn't want anyone staying with him the next. He wasn't happy because he had gotten hurt and I hated it.

I was fixing to leave when Shannon and Julie pulled up. I smiled and hugged them.

"Why didn't you tell me Jeff got hurt?" Shannon asked me.

"Because I wanted you to enjoy your honeymoon." I told him and Julie just smiled. I was happy for them.

"You want to go see him?" I asked Shannon as Matt pulled up in a truck.

"Actually, I think he wants to see you." Shannon said as Jeff slowly got out of Matt's truck.

I walked over to him and he just hugged me. I was glad that he was better; at least he wasn't in the hospital.

"Why didn't you go home?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see you." he said and I kissed him gently.

We all went inside and decided that I would end up staying a Jeff's for a few nights in case he needed help. I knew that it would be more like Matt and me would be staying a Jeff's but that was ok too.

Shannon and Julie hung out for awhile and I got stuff together to take to Jeff's. Shannon had given me the next two days off to help with Jeff. I was glad that Shannon and Julie were ok, now I wanted Jeff to be ok.

I rode with Matt and Jeff to Jeff's. Jeff wanted to rest in his bed and I would have wanted the same thing. I helped Jeff lay down and he pulled me next to him. Matt disappeared to his house for awhile and promised to come back for dinner.

Jeff POV

I was so glad that Taylor was with me; she helped me a lot.

"Sorry I scared you." I whispered and she looked at me.

"It's ok, but do it again and I will kill you." she said and I smiled.

I pulled her to me and kissed her gently. She tasted like strawberries and she was so soft. I kept on kissing her and forgot all about my pain. I tried to roll over onto her and I winced at the pain.

"Oh, Jeff, I'm sorry." She said and I smirked.

"See what you do to me." I said and she pouted.

"Don't, you don't hurt me." I said and she gave a small smile.

We laid there until she got up to cook dinner; Matt came over and I sat on the couch while they cooked. I hated it that I couldn't help her. I wanted nothing more than to have my arms wrapped around her as she cooked at the stove or to plant little kissed on her neck as she tried to concentrate. I hated being hurt.

Taylor POV

We all ate dinner and it was good. I was glad that Matt was there to help and Jeff ate more than I expected since he was still in some pain. I cleaned up while Matt helped Jeff back to bed. Jeff fell asleep pretty quickly and I came back downstairs to help me.

"You doing ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just glad that everyone is ok and home." I said and he laughed.

We sat and talked for a little while before Matt sent me to bed. I didn't sleep with Jeff because I didn't want to hurt him.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I don't own anyone except Taylor...**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- Thanks for the reviews. Let me know if you have any suggestion because I'm always open to them. **

Jeff POV

Healing was a slow process and it sucked; I wanted Taylor in so many ways. I wanted nothing more than to show her how I loved her and not have to be waited on by her. I wanted to wait on her and make her feel special. I was going back to the doctor today to see if I was ok or how much more I had to do to be normal. They were mostly worried about my scar from where they had to take the spleen out; it wasn't healing totally right.

We went to the doctor and we waited for what seemed like forever to be seen. I was just relieved when the doctor told me that I was better. I still couldn't lift things over a certain weight, but I could have sex. Matt just rolled his eyes when I asked the doctor that and the doctor laughed at me. I had never slept with Taylor and I wanted to; nothing was going to stop me now.

I got home and Taylor was with Shannon. I called her and she said that she would be home in a few minutes. I couldn't wait for her to get home; I wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off her. I was upstairs when she got to my house and I walked out on the balcony that over looked the foyer. She just smiled at me when I motioned for her to come upstairs. She came upstairs and I pulled her into a passionate kiss; I wanted her to know that I wanted her right then.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked me as I began to place kisses down her neck.

"I am fine..." I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I kissed her as I lead her into my room; I wasn't going to waste any time and I needed her. I sat on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled her shirt off; the jeans didn't take long to come off. She looked better than I imagined she did in just a bra and underwear; they didn't stay on to long. She pulled me off the bed and I was rid of my clothes that were in the way.

Taylor POV

I was glad that Jeff was better and I wanted him so bad. I knew that we were thinking the same thing and I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me. I needed him as much as I wanted him. I was too happy for this to last; I didn't want it to end.

I sighed as Jeff's hands wondered over my body and his lips touched where his hands has missed. I was laying on the bed when I felt his lips attach to one of my nipples. I gasped and arched my back at the feeling. I wasn't paying attention to his other hand until I felt a finger slide over my opening. I tried to say something, but I couldn't; Jeff was gently pressing on my clit.

"You like that, darling?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

I locked eyes with him as he kissed down my stomach. I could see the passion in his eyes and the lust; I am sure that my eyes mirrored his; I wanted him so bad. I lost all thought when I felt his tongue press against my opening.

"Jeff…" I moaned as he continued his assault on me; it felt so good.

I felt his tongue disappear and I whimpered, but I moaned when I felt his finger slide into me. I wasn't going to hold out much longer and I wanted him.

Jeff POV

I knew that I was teasing her, but she enjoyed it. I slowly worked my way up her and she met my lips with hers. She pulled me closer to her and flipped us over; I was a little surprised. I watched as she went straight for my boxers; they were gone quickly. I didn't really have to react when I felt her lips close around me. I was already hard, but I got harder. I wasn't sure how that happened, but it did and it felt good.

I was enjoying the feeling of her tongue running over me, but I wanted to feel inside of her more. I was getting close especially when I felt her hand began to play with my balls. I knew that if I didn't stop her I was going to go and I really wanted to go inside of her.

"Taylor, wait." I said and she sat up. I pulled her to me and flipped us over.

"I need you." she breathed to me and I kissed her.

I grabbed a condom out of the nightstand and rolled it on. I looked at her and she looked beautiful; I leaned down and kissed her as I placed my tip at her entrance. I watched her face as I slowly pushed inside of her; her eyes closed and her lips parted as a moan came out.

"You feel so good." I whispered as I started to push in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around me and met my thrust; she felt so good.

"Jeff, faster please." She begged and I wasn't going to tell her no.

I began to go faster and I could tell she was getting close. I pulled her leg over my shoulder and she moaned at the change of the angle. My thrusts were faster and harder; I needed a release. I could feel her begin to tighten around me as she arched her back against me.

"Come on, baby." I whispered to her and she opened her eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to her and she kissed me.

"I love you." she said as I felt her walls contract tighter around me. I pushed in harder as I felt her come and I wasn't far behind her. I leaned over and our foreheads were touching as she kissed me gently.

"I am glad you're better." She told me and I laughed.

"Me too." She said and I smiled at her.

We just lay around the rest of the day and cuddled. I didn't want her to ever leave me; she was perfect. She left that night to go meet Shannon; I didn't want her to, but I knew that she needed to see him.

I was sitting in my living room when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find two ATF agents and cops outside. I was dragged out of my house and arrested. I didn't know what was going on; I was just glad that Taylor had left.

Taylor POV

I was with Shannon and Julie when I got a real bad feeling.

"You ok?" Shannon asked me.

"I don't know; I just got a bad feeling." I said.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Julie said. I checked my phone and didn't have any messages. I shrugged it off and finished eating with Shannon. I got done and called Jeff; he didn't answer and I was worried. I called Matt and he didn't know anything; I still had a bad feeling. I was hoping that it was just nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't own anyone except Taylor...**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the review. I couldn't believe it either… I was shocked. **

Taylor POV

I fell asleep worried about Jeff because no one knew anything, I couldn't get a hold of him, and I still had a bad feeling. I woke up to my phone ringing around 3 am. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID because I knew that anyone who was going to call me at this time had important news.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Tay, it's Matt." He said and I sat up in the bed. I knew this really had to be important.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"It's about Jeff." He said and he didn't sound happy.

"What's wrong, Matt?" I asked him.

"He has been arrested and he is in jail." He said and I felt numb. I didn't understand or know why.

"Matt, I'm coming over." I told him.

"See ya in a minute. Be careful." He said.

I put on enough clothes to cover up and went straight to Matt's. He pulled me into a hug when he opened the door.

"What happened? Why?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I know that it was drug related." He said. My numbness turned to anger; He wasn't supposed to be into drugs. He shouldn't have had any; I was angry.

"I thought he was clean." I said and Matt sighed.

"Me too, Tay." He said and I was so mad.

"Does Shan know?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I knew that he needed to know since you were dating Jeff." He said and I nodded.

We were sitting in the kitchen when the door opened and we stood up. I didn't know anyone else was supposed to be coming over; it was the early morning.

Matt POV

I was sitting with Taylor when the front door opened and shut. I didn't know who it could be since Taylor was with me and Shannon was with Julie. I hadn't told Shane or Jamie; Dad knew but he wouldn't come over.

I saw Jeff, who looked tired, messy, and annoyed walk into the room. I didn't know how Taylor was going to react, but I found out quickly when Jeff walked up to her.

"I'm…" he was saying and the sound of her hand hitting the side of his face echoed in the house. I wanted to sat he deserved it, but I wanted to know the really story first.

Taylor turned and run into my room; shutting the door and locking it. I sighed and thought it could have gone worse. I just looked at Jeff and he sighed.

"Care to explain?" I asked him as I saw the door the my room crack open; I knew that Taylor was listening.

"I have a lot of prescription pills, but they also found some old cocaine and opium. They are saying I'm trafficking drugs because of all my prescription pills. I didn't know what was happening or what to do. I called the family lawyer and he came to help me." He said and I sighed.

"Jeff, have you been using again?" I asked him and he hung his head.

"Yes." He mumbled and I saw the door to my door shut again.

"You're a fuck up." I said and he just looked at me.

"Go home." I said and he sighed.

"Do you think she hates me?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I said and he finally walked out the back door.

I sighed and walked to my room; I tried the door and it was open. I walked in and Taylor was sitting on the floor bawling; I felt so bad for her. I walked over and sat beside her; I just pulled her to me and left her cry.

Taylor POV

I cried myself to sleep in Matt's arms. The guy I had always wanted proved that he really wasn't worth it, yet again. I loved Jeff with everything I had, but he just couldn't give up his demons.

I woke up later still curled up to Matt. I looked at him and he was staring at the ceiling; he looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"No, I am an idiot." I said.

"Tay, you're not an idiot. You thought he had changed; we all did." He told me and I sighed.

We talked a little longer before Shannon wanted me to come to the parlor so we could talk. I knew that it would be an interesting talk; I didn't want to go alone. Matt was going to go with me; I was glad.

Shannon POV

I was livid when I found out that he had been arrested for drugs; Taylor could have gotten hurt. I didn't sleep much after Matt called me, but I didn't wake Julie. She had to work that day.

Taylor and Matt showed up at the parlor around lunch. I had someone take over and we walked into the back room. I just pulled her into a hug; she needed it.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What happened?" I asked them and Matt explained the whole thing.

"I thought he was clean." I said.

"So did we." Taylor mumbled.

"What is going to happen?" I asked them and Taylor shrugged.

"I am fixing to go talk to Dad and then Jeff." Matt said.

"Matt, I'm gonna stay with Shannon." She said and Matt nodded. She hugged him and just sat on the couch when he left.

"Have you seen Jeff?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I slapped him." She said and I smiled. She shot me a look and I hugged her.

"Tay, I'm sorry. I know you came back for him and it didn't turn out good. I hope that you don't regret it. I know that Jeff has issues, but don't give up on him yet. We all haven't." I told her and she nodded.

"I know, but it really sucks." She said and tears rolled down her cheek.

Jeff POV

I was a fuck up and life wasn't worth it. I hated that I was so stupid and I have the chance to lose everything. I had talked to my lawyer and he let me know that I had messed up. Taylor wasn't talking to me; Dad wasn't happy with me and Matt didn't want to talk to me. I didn't blame them and I knew that I was a fuck up.

I was sitting in my art room and I saw a picture of Taylor and myself. I grabbed it and looked at it. We looked happy and normal; we were anything but that. I knew that I had two options: I could face everything that I had done or I could take the other way out. I knew that the one made me face jail and the other made me face the afterlife.

I was sitting there and the other option seemed like a good idea. I could just be out of everyone's life. Taylor wouldn't have to worry about me, Dad could focus on Matt, Matt could focus on himself, and everyone else didn't matter. I knew what I could do, but did I want to?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been dealing with some personal issues. I hope that you like how this story ends. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- Thanks for all the reviews and I hoped that you enjoyed the story. **

Taylor POV

The day that Jeff was arrested was a horrible day, but the next day was the worst day of my life. I didn't think that it could or would get any worst, but it did. I was at home when Matt showed up at the door. He was upset and I knew that something else was wrong. I pulled him in a hug without any questions.

"Taylor, come on." He said and we sat down on the couch. Matt never told me anything while I was sitting down so I knew that something was definitely wrong.

"What is it, Matty?" I asked him and he took a deep breath.

"Taylor, Jeff committed suicide this afternoon." Matt said and I went numb. I couldn't fell anything because it hurt too badly. I looked at Matt and he pulled me to him as I started to bawl. I wanted it to be Jeff holding me, but I knew that I would never be in his arms again.

Shannon POV

The world came crashing down when I found out that one of my best friends had killed himself. I felt worse for Taylor because I knew that she truly loved him. I let Matt tell her the news because I couldn't tell her. I was at the shop when Julie told me; I lost it. I was so tired. I didn't know what to do or what to think. Jeff had been my best friend since I was little and I had always thought that we would all grow old in North Carolina.

Matt POV

I had a hard enough time taking the news that my little brother had killed himself, but when I had to tell Taylor, it only got worse. I just held her as she bawled and screamed. I knew that she loved both of us, but she and Jeff had a special connection.

I was holding her when she finally gave up and fell asleep. I hadn't given her the letter that Jeff had written her and I hadn't opened mine yet. He had written us all one and he left a suicide note. The suicide note was just like Jeff; simple and complex at the same time.

I put Taylor in her bed and just laid beside her. We needed each other right now and I eventually fell asleep.

Taylor POV

I woke up with Matt curled up beside me; I was hoping it was a bad dream, but I knew it wasn't. I got up and Matt woke up when I started to move. I just hugged him.

"I want to see Shan." I whispered and he nodded. We drove to Shannon's house and he was as upset as we were. Julie just hugged me when we walked in; Matt pulled Shannon into a hug.

"Have you read your letter yet?" Shan asked me as I hugged him.

"No, she doesn't have it yet." Matt said as he handed it to me.

"I will read it when I'm ready." I told him and he nodded.

Shannon POV

The next few days were hard; Matt and Taylor clung to each other for support. Gil was holding up pretty well and Shane was very upset. The funeral was a party for Jeff and the entire wrestling world showed up for it. We did it like we thought Jeff would want it. Matt, Taylor, Shane, and myself all got tattoo on our wrist in memory of Jeff. We all wanted to remember him and we knew that life would be the same without him, but we would move on with him in our memories.

_1 Year Later_

Taylor POV

I still had days when it was hard to get up knowing that Jeff wasn't there. Matt and I had gotten closer and I was now living in Jeff's old house. He had left everything to me because he knew that I wouldn't let him memories die. I had also started a charity in Jeff's memory for people who needed to get clean and suicide prevention.

I was now living for myself with Jeff's memory and for my little boy. I had found out that I was pregnant a few weeks after Jeff's death. I would always have a piece of Jeff and I was happy with that. Matt and I had gotten closer and he was helping me with my son. I was as happy as I could be and when I finally read my letter from Jeff it gave me some closure.

I still miss Jeff every day, but when my son does something that is just like his dad I can't help but smile. I am making it and I will be ok. I am just glad that Jeff doesn't suffer anymore and that he doesn't have to deal with any pressures. I still love him and I always will.


End file.
